Surreal to the Eye
by Aran
Summary: (Complete?) Leon, bringing Jill, Claire, and Chris with him, visit his cousin Denny who's marraige is coming up. But trouble frequently occurs between Jill and Denny. Chris/Jill, Claire/Leon R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I don't own any vampires, and I don't own a good working Air Conditioner. -_- Enjoy your read ragazza's and ragazzo's. WARNING: I suck at writing....this story is only on the net because a few friends were curious about my it.  
  
Jill was running through the dank halls of the mansion, stumbling quite a bit with every step. Adrenaline washed over her as she tried to remember what was happening. She felt as if she had amnesia. Her brain tried hard to rack up the memory of how she arrived in this creepy place.  
  
"Idiot...you ran here for cover from the dogs! Remember?" she thought to herself in anger.  
  
No. But that can't be right though. That happened ages ago! Well maybe not ages, but certainly not just this night.  
  
"Gaaaar!"  
  
Jill listened as the Tyrant that had been chasing her bellowed out in hunger. Somehow it didn't seem as fast as before...."What before?! At the last mansion. Then how did I get here now?! Dogs chased you in remember Barry, Wesker, you...running?. No! Yes! Deja vu from hell", Jill's mind continued to argue with itself as she pumped her legs faster, desperate to keep out of the Tyrant's bloody grasp.  
  
"Damn", Jill cringed as she felt her feet weaken in pain.  
  
Jill gave up and fell over hopelessly and watched as the hideous beast closed in on her weak self.  
  
The Tyrant's clawed fist reached out for Jill, but was cut short as a large chunk of concrete flew past her and at Tyrant. Amazingly the monster of a thing fell over dead...too easy to be real though..  
  
Jill felt someone tug at her arms and pull her to her feet and into their arms so that her cheek was pressed to their hard chest.  
  
Curiously, Jill let her gaze wonder up to see a gray-eyed man smile coyly and calmly down at her sweat stricken face. A strand of his wavy blonde hair fell across his beautiful face as he spoke, "Now what could you be doing here?" he said in somewhat of a taunting tone.  
  
"I....I..", Jill spoke weakly as it dawned on her. She was speaking too...  
  
"Lestat! Let her go vampire!"  
  
Jill swung around (still a bit jumpy) and caught sight of her good friend...Chris Redfield. His face was contracted in fury as he glared up at Lestat, not once glancing down at her.  
  
"What the...." Jill mumbled.  
  
Lestat hugged Jill closer and smirked his devilishly smile at Chris's beat red face. Making matters complicated (as if they weren't already) Lestat bent down slowly and let his cold stone-like lips trail down Jill's neck.  
  
Chris let out a sort of grunt like a cave man as he pushed his way towards the other two and foolishly flung his arm at Lestat, who merely let out a cold laugh as the attack had no affect.  
  
Chris continued to punch at Lestat, and while this happened Jill felt herself pulled and forcefully thrown to the ground. It was hard for her to follow since her vision of this scene was quite surreal to the eye. Everything began to dissolve like a television being turned off in slow- motion until all that was left was Jill's frantic thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Surreal To The Eye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill opened her eyes to a more realistic scene and took in the view of her bedroom. Still shaking, she looked to her right and saw that she had fallen out of her bed...quite normal actually. Nothing about this surprised Jill since she had long ago discovered that her imagination loved dearly to play her like this.  
  
Shaking her head, Jill struggled to free herself from the blanket wrapped tightly around her and stood up off the ground and laughed slightly at her odd dream, "Too much reading....Lestat....weird...."  
  
Jill pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a snug white T-shirt in quick timing. While dressing a ring filled the room. (because a phone always goes off after waking up)  
  
The ringing ceased as Jill snatched up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jill...it's me", a much deeper voice said on the other line.  
  
"Chris! Hey! What's up?" Jill smiled to herself.  
  
Ever since the incident in Raccoon City, Chris and her were practically hip- to-hip everyday. Sharing stories, secrets, thoughts, and other goodies of the mind. Of course there were other people Jill hung out with. Like Claire for example...but mainly just Chris.  
  
"Well, Leon's cousin is getting married in a week", Chris answered.  
  
"Really? Which cousin? The weirdo, the gay, or the weirdo?"  
  
Jill wasn't really fond of Leon's relatives after a certain incident with a drunken cousin of his.  
  
"Uh...Remember the guy that hit on you? Well that's the one getting married", Chris chuckled lightly.  
  
"I see", Jill said in a darker tone.  
  
"Yeah...Leon asked me to call you and see if you want to go to the wedding with us..", Chris mumbled knowing he'd just pushed the wrong button with Jill.  
  
"Who's all going?" Jill asked breaking the almost awkward silence that had followed.  
  
"Claire, Me, Leon, and maybe you if you think you can behave."  
  
"Well if your, I mean...if you and the others are going, then I guess I could tag along", Jill said, secretly thanking God that Chris couldn't see her blush.  
  
"Good! I'll tell Leon to go over to your place and give you all the info."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
"Uh...I'll just be going now, Claire just arrived with a bit of teetering of moods", Chris said a bit dryly.  
  
"Ha! Ok, I'll let you go then. Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
Jill hung up and smiled to herself, "Another day..another fight between the Redfield siblings."  
  
**End of Chapter Note**  
  
Aran: Ok...first of all. YOU KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO PUT LESTAT IN HERE SOMEWHERE! HAHAHA! ^_^' whoops...got carried away. Anyways, plz R&R. But don't be rude! :p There's a difference between flaming and suggesting. Adios and stay tuned for the next chapter. ^___^ I always wanted to say that.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read the chapter before for that. . Note: I still say I suck at writing. This chapter doesn't hold much of the plot either, but don't worry. It's not going to end up being a five chapter story where the first three chapters are pointless and don't do so much as develop characters. -_- I really hate that.  
  
Jill had enough time to bathe and fix herself a quick breakfast before Leon knocked (more like tackled) on the door.  
  
"Hey! Come in!" Jill called out while looking over some papers.  
  
Leon flung open the door grinning from ear-to-ear, "Jill! Good to see you! I suppose Chris told you the good news, eh?"  
  
"Yep, he sure did", Jill said rolling her eyes a bit.  
  
"Well, are you game?!"  
  
"I suppose I have no other choice now.", Jill answered, still not looking up from the papers.  
  
Leon stepped closer to Jill and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, Denny was drunk.I don't think he'll be doing anything stupid this time. Honest! Okay?"  
  
Jill nodded, "Yeah.right. So what's the deal?"  
  
"Ah, right! Almost forgot", Leon grinned again, "My uncle Rick and aunt Linda have a big ass house. So we can all fit in there. 'Sept the drive there will be quite awhile.you might want to bring a gameboy or something. I'd prefer playing Metroid 2.that'd keep you real-"  
  
"Alright! On to the more important details Leo", Jill interrupted.  
  
Leon cringed as he never did like being called Leo. Somehow that just didn't fit him too much.  
  
"Right! The drive'll be about two hours long. When we do arrive, we'll be staying for a week. Now Rick has four kids, see? So it might be a bit crowded. I suggest you and Chris keep your sexual desires under wrap, k?"  
  
Funny enough, Jill's face underwent three different colors until it reached red. When this happened Jill had grabbed the back of Leon's neck and pinched him.  
  
"Not funny!" She growled at him.  
  
"Ow! Haha! Ow! Geez! Okay, okay! Sorry! Anyway.where was I? Ah right! He's got two boys and two girls, the oldest is thirteen, so you might find yourself around a lot of immature jokes and stuff-"  
  
"Like I'm not already?!"  
  
Leon smiled sheepishly, "Ehhh!"  
  
"Just-when do you want us to leave?!"  
  
"Oh right! Uhm, well tonight is good", Leon saw Jill's glare sharpen and added, "They have real great malls for you and Claire to get your dresses where Rick lives so the sooner the better, right?"  
  
Jill nodded in defeat, "Fine.what time? It's not like I have anything to do for the next couple of weeks."  
  
"Well, Claire and Chris decided on 6 o'clock. PM!"  
  
"Fine by me then. How about you getting lost and letting me get packed. You seriously don't give people head starts on these things do you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! It's not my fault Denny wants to get married so fast! I just heard about it last month!"  
  
Jill's jaw dropped slightly, "idiot."  
  
"Yeah ok. You go ahead and get ready, seems how I'm not wanted by you anymore", Leon said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Never said I wanted you", Jill mumbled.  
  
Leon ignored Jill's comment and gave her a friendly hug and peck on the cheek before leaving the apartment.  
  
Jill sighed and sat down, "this is too social."  
  
Umbrella was the first thing that came to her mind. Although it'd been a year since Umbrella's defeat, (which wasn't as easy as it sounds) Jill continued to worry that there might just be a few mad Umbrella scientists running around out in the world, maybe not as free as before, but still there. The possibility for that to be true wasn't as low as her or the others pretended it was.  
  
"Ah, but remember, bringing back a banned corporation isn't exactly easy", Jill thought aloud.  
  
But then again, drug lords could run a secret business for years without notice in some places. Umbrella people, just too awful to think about. Maybe checking out a wedding wasn't that social either. Actually that would be humoring one's self. Although Denny wasn't too popular anyways.  
  
Sighing again Jill brought herself to her feet, and treaded off to her room deciding that packing a bit would do her over worked mind good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hey dipshit! Catch!"  
  
"Ack! Claire!"  
  
Leon fell over as Claire tossed a bag at him, "Gah! What is there, rocks in here?!"  
  
"They prefer to be called bricks", Claire said while sticking her tongue out.  
  
Leon heaved the bag into the mini-van's trunk with a few other pieces of luggage. It was now 6: 07 PM. Jill and Chris were already in the back seat of the mini-van waiting for Leon and Claire to finish loading the trunk up.  
  
"Please hurry up!" Chris hollered and turned to Jill and whispered in a sarcastic tone, "Fully Claire's fault, honest. She'd rather play than complete a simple task sometimes. Probably female hormones. Am I right?"  
  
Jill laughed at Chris's dry humor, "Do you think I act like Claire?"  
  
"It's not a matter of you acting like Claire. It's a matter of you and every other female I know acting strange like that every so often, get it?" Chris replied.  
  
"You know they have a word for that?"  
  
"Really?" Chris asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, it's called a period", Jill said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh right. I knew that", Chris frowned.  
  
"HEY GODDAMNIT!"  
  
Leon's cry echoed out like the yelp of an injured dog.  
  
"Oops! Geez, you should have been watching your hand then", Claire's overly- calm voice answered Leon's yell from outside the van.  
  
Chris and Jill both exchanged looks and called out, "What the hell are you two doing?!"  
  
"Claire dropped crap on my hand!" Leon yelled back.  
  
"Alright for one I drop crap only in toilets. Two it was an accident", Claire defended.  
  
"If you weren't spacing out! You idiot!" Leon snapped.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
This went on for another few minutes or so until Chris at least got fed up, and ordered them into the car while he finished the "not so complicating job", as he put it.  
  
Afterwards Chris jumped back into the mini-van, Leon started the engine and pulled out of the lot they had been sitting in, and drove along the street towards the high-way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"MY BALONY HAS A FIRST NAME! IT'S C-H-R-I-S! MY BALONY HAS A-"  
  
"Claire! Please!" Chris barked.  
  
Claire smirked, obviously thrilled that she was getting a reaction from her older brother, "ah! You used to love me ya know!"  
  
"Then I saw the real you", Chris mumbled.  
  
Jill grumbled about annoying people sitting in the front seat of a vehicle, and rolled over onto Chris's lap, trying hard to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Ooooh! Leon get the camera!" Claire giggled.  
  
"I'm driving, remember?" Leon grumbled.  
  
Claire poked Leon in the arm, "you're starting to get like my brother. Kinda spooky."  
  
Chris put his face in his hands and continued mumbling rude comments before looking up again and saying in quite the pleading tone, "seriously Leon, are we there yet?"  
  
"Yeah, are we there yet?" Claire mocked.  
  
"No", Leon said.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we-"  
  
"Claire! I'll pull your pony tail if you don't shut up!" Jill bellowed startling Chris and Leon.  
  
"Alright! It's not my fault this ride is boring", Claire snapped.  
  
"But it's YOUR fault that it's annoying", Jill countered back.  
  
Claire fell silent and kept her eyes to her window, pretending to all of a sudden find interest in the rain splashing slightly outside.  
  
"So when will we be there?" Jill asked groggily.  
  
"Probably an hour."  
  
"Oh god..Claire you better shut up the rest of the way", Chris groaned.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! I ALREADY SHUT UP, JERK!" Claire yelled.  
  
"Whoa, geez chill out drama queen."  
  
After that the mini-van went silent, Chris took a few glances at Claire so as to see that he hadn't really hurt her. He took in the view of her solemn glare, and began to wonder if the ride would go on like this the rest of the way.  
  
"Er, so what's new everybody?" Chris said trying to make friendly conversation.  
  
"Well", Claire quipped, "I'm related to a humorless tight-wad. Oh wait! That's nothing new!"  
  
Jill snorted in laughter at Claire's response, "I don't think this is a good time for that really. What with Leon driving and-"  
  
"And what is wrong with my driving?" Leon asked.  
  
"Nothing. Well that is if you consider swerving nothing", Claire answered for Jill.  
  
"Ok, that's it. No more talking from anybody!" Leon snapped.  
  
Keeping sure that nobody could whisper a word Leon turned the radio on which informed him that if he listened "they" could save him.  
  
"What in the hell is this?" Leon growled at the radio.  
  
"Jehovah's Witnesses?" Jill laughed.  
  
"No, it's a tampon commercial", Claire sneered.  
  
"Hard to tell", Leon answered while turning the radio to another station which was currently playing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, "good enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The ride continued like that with it's passengers outbursts every so often, but let the other arguments stay a mystery.  
  
Leon pulled up into a long drive way, and parked at the end. He took a few minutes to admire the large white house that he and his fellow companions were to stay in for a week. The white house stood two stories high, and covered a great amount of land. It even seemed to glow in the night. Yep, that was Rick and Linda's house. Leon smiled as he pulled himself out of the mini-van.  
  
"Good ol' Denny, getting married", he thought to himself.  
  
Leon turned to the rest, "Alright, everyone carry their own bag."  
  
At this two bags flew at Leon's head. His bags.  
  
"Aye! Aye! Captain", Claire smirked.  
  
Everyone hauled their luggage up to the porch and waited as Leon rang the doorbell. (Oh the suspense!)  
  
The door opened wide for everyone to see a man obviously in his mid four- ties grin toothily. His blue eyes seemed to even smile too.  
  
"Hey Rick!" Leon smiled.  
  
"Leon! Long time no see nephew!" Rick greeted, slapping Leon on the back, "So you three must be Leon's friends."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Chris, this here is Jill, and the dark haired one over there is my little sister Claire," Chris said while shaking hands with Rick.  
  
"Oh well it's nice to meet you all! Why don't you come in, and get settled?" Rick said standing back from the doorway.  
  
"Don't mind if we do", Leon answered leading the way like he'd been in the house hundreds of times before. (Maybe he has been there hundreds of times) Everyone did as Leon and placed their bags on the floor in what appeared to be a large living room.  
  
"Well, I'll have to be the bearer of bad news here. But we only have three rooms to spare. Two of those being a room of Stacey and Joe's, the other being the guest room", Rick said to Leon.  
  
"Ah, that's not a problem at all Rick. We're happy just as long as you'll let us stay", Leon replied.  
  
"Well that's wonderful then! Let me get the kids down to say hi, eh?" Rick smiled again.  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
Rick turned and went up the stairs leading to the second floor. (I'm glad those stairs going up don't lead to the basement actually.) Being alone Leon took the oppurtunity to discuss the bedroom situation with the other three.  
  
"Ok, someone's gotta share", Leon cringed.  
  
"Jill share with Chris", Claire said quickly, "they're lovers! It's only right."  
  
"Boy Claire. I'm about to pop you upside the head if you don't stop it", Chris snarled.  
  
Instead of warning Jill took actions and did exactly what Chris threatened to Claire, "think seriously for a while, hm?"  
  
"Ack! Don't touch me!" Claire squirmed.  
  
"Alright, Claire you share with Jill...end of deal", Leon whispered as Rick returned with the kids.  
  
"Wait! I didn't agree to that!" Claire whispered back frantically.  
  
"Alright kids. Say hi to your cousin and his friends Jill, Chris, and Claire", Rick said gesturing at each person as he said their name, "Everyone, this is Joe, Stacey, Alex, and Katrina."  
  
Joe was a boy that looked to be about five yeards old, his sandy hair sat sloppily on his head, and he smiled up through all the freckles on his small boyish face. Stacey would have to be around seven, her hair was tied back in a pink ribbon, and her gray eyes fluttered as she too smiled shyly at the unfamiliar adults. Alex was about ten years old, his hair stood up in small spikes, his eyes looked similar to Stacey's only much wilder; complimenting his half tucked in jersey and faded blue jeans look. Katrina on the other hand appeared to be the thirteen year old Leon mentioned early that morning. Both her hair and eyes looked as black as her clothes. Which was pretty black all and all. She for one didn't look quite happy with the erangement of having to share her room with her sister Stacey.  
  
Everyone greeted eachother politely, and said a few good words to one another, before it was announced that it was time for everyone's rest. What with Claire, Leon, Chris, and Jill being in a car all day they three were all happy to sleep.  
  
As they climbed the stairs to the rooms they were being lead to, Claire turned towards Leon with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with her fat ass", she whispered and pointed at Jill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm sleeping with your fat ass", Claire groaned.  
  
"Shut up! Just keep your mouth shut!" Jill said trying desperatly to keep Claire quiet.  
  
"Geez this is so wrong, I mean I'd be much much happier if I were sleeping with Leon instead of you", Claire countinued as if she hadn't heard Jill, "I mean look at this...talk about gay. And what is up with that Rick character? He shows us his little kids, but not his wife. It's just like in the movies. Hey maybe he murdered her, ya know poisened her dinner or something. Ooh, I just realised how hungry I am. I could sure go for some pizza right about now. Too bad they don't deliver at this time of the night. Hey what do you think of Star Wars? Is that a money scam or what?!"  
  
"Claaaaaaiiiiiire! Please stop talking!" Jill whimpered into her pillow.  
  
"Ooh speaking of stars. Did you know a meteor's going to hit the earth and kill us all in twenty years unless it's path is changed? Kinda like Deep Impact. Wait, I mean like Armagedon. Deep Impact had a comet didn't it?"  
  
"Word of advice Claire, don't take astronemy. You'll fail miserably", Jill grumbled.  
  
"Geez Jill will you stop talking, I'm trying to sleep", Claire whinned.  
  
"What the-", Jill stopped remembering that she just wanted Claire to shut up at last. Which now happened.  
  
Claire smirked to herself and thought, "Claire 1, Jill 0. Hehe."  
  
"Hey, Jill", Claire said poking Jill in the side.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"Have you ever seen a bluemoon?"  
  
**End of Chapter Note**  
  
Aran: Yay! Finished chapter 2. Wow Claire has my annoying traits in this one though. o.o lol I got that from a time I was at a hotel and had to share the bed with my bro. . Yick...but it was funny! Until he rolled me off the bed though. O.O okkk. R and R plzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!! Thank ya! Remember! There's a difference between a suggestion and flame. I don't want the flame. . Give it to my insurance lawyer, he deserves it anyways. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter Note: Yeah, I've noticed some people wanted me to add Claire/Leon relationship somewhere along the line, but I think I'd botcher that up. ;-; I'm just not a big fan of that relationship so I don't know if I'd get bored with it or what, and I seriously don't want to make too much of a disappointing fic (even though it already is in my eyes). But I'll think about it, I promise. And some day! I'll write a special fic just for Claire/Leon, just for da fans. ^_~  
  
The sound of rain washing over the house could be heard all around, with the low roll of thunder in the background to set some sort of a mood that Jill knew only too much. The thunder out in the howling night was quite the soothing thing to her. She felt just like a little puppy laying next to a ticking clock. Drowsy was the first word that could describe her mood now.  
  
Wondering about the strange behaviour earlier from the younger girl that was unfortunately sleeping next to her now, Jill rolled over and saw that Claire had fallen into a bit of an uneasy sleep. She watched as Claire twitched and cringed every so often. She wondered what could possibly be going on through Claire's mind that right then, maybe it was an odd dream like she herself had only last night.  
  
A groan escaped Claire's lips causing Jill to jerk her stare back at the younger brunette. It dawned on Jill that Claire could have been having a nightmare of the battle against the Ashford's or maybe Steve's death. Jill hadn't been there when the disaster happened, but she knew enough to see that Claire was wrecked by the event of Steve's passing. Yet another soul lost to the horrid beasts of Umbrella.  
  
"Bastards", Jill mumbled to herself as she sat up in the bed and shook Claire's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up", she whispered.  
  
No response except for a single tear that rolled down her cheek and Jill couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Claire...even though she could have ripped the girl's tongue out only hours ago. Something about Claire just didn't seem right though. Jill tried to decide whether it was a phase or a cry for attention, or just both.  
  
Claire was obviously not going to wake from her nightmare anytime soon, so Jill layed down and let her last thoughts before falling asleep wonder over to Chris Redfield.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raccoon City, once an innocent place, care-free, relaxed, and what looked to be a good place to grow up in, but that dream was over. This area was a lost hope to the Umbrella Corporation. The "asshole" of the game. The city was over ran by infected humans, or what appeared to be the remains of humans. Now they were just flesh hungry zombies, ready to kill anything that showed signs of normal life behaviors. But this was quite normal to them, actually very normal.  
  
Claire stared around the street, fires had spawned up in random spots and cars were overturn and strewn across Raccoon City likes clothe in a child's room. Nothing about this place seemed right, or the fact that she felt like she'd been here and done this before. She shook her head and decided to walk forward, to see what was going on even though she knew the answer to that question.  
  
As she walked on, zombies began to fill into the street from alley ways or behind cars. It was as if they had appeared from thin air, but that couldn't be right at all. They were slow and Claire would have noticed them long before. But no matter, they were all beginning to close in on her already. Reaching they're dead hands to grab her limbs and tear her open.  
  
She couldn't do anything now, her feet were tacked down to the ground and refused to budge, and as the first zombie reached out for her she let out a horrid yelp for safety. It touched her.she could feel it.  
  
"Oh God please let me wake up, please let me wake up!" She moaned to herself as she felt cold hands clamp onto both her arms, she tried to let out another scream but it seemed impossible, as if all she could do now was simply let out a throaty groan and mumble nonsense words.  
  
She felt herself being shook violently. Something was whispering her name, she groaned again and tried to answer the call, but all that came out was a heaving sigh and the word "no".  
  
"Claaaaiiiiiire", it whispered again.  
  
"Leave me alone", she managed to choke out.  
  
Something was wrong and Claire knew it by now. The zombies obviously had her in their grasp but not one of them bit into her sweating flesh and nourished in her blood. Just this constant shaking.  
  
"Wake up!!!" She cried out. Finally a real scream! She quickly felt relief and even faster lost it as she heard the voice whisper her name again, this time more desperate.  
  
"Open your eyes!" It whispered louder.  
  
Claire obeyed this time and was shocked to see Jill sitting on her. She managed to let out a fear driven gasp as she looked around and saw no fires but the dark room she had fallen asleep in. She looked over to where the only source of light came from. The fluorescent lights outside under the pattering rain. Everything was as it should be, no more surreal images.  
  
"Claire! Are you ok?! You just started whimpering and saying the oddest things and you were calling for Chris and god you're so pale", Jill said in a rush, her voice filled with worry as well as relief. Relief that Claire was now breathing properly again and awake.  
  
"I, dream", Claire shivered and let out a soft sob.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, it's alright", Jill wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and patted her back.  
  
"Couldn't wake up-wanted to, very badly, but I couldn't, I would have been ok if I had just fucking woken up", Claire growled as she brushed her tears away.  
  
"Just as long as you're awaken and safe now, you'll be just fine", Jill cooed.  
  
The end of the nightmare wasn't always an easy thing, even though it WAS the end. Normally Claire had nightmares of Raccoon City and the zombies that had plagued those dying blocks. These things didn't frighten her too much, just a slight rattle of the nerves and nothing more, but not being able to wake from a nightmare.  
  
The door to the room creaked open and caused the two women to jerk their heads toward it. There stood Chris with his once spiked hair sitting sloppily over his head and his gray eyes a tired smoky color.  
  
"S'matter? Someone have a nightmare?" Chris said groggily.  
  
"Yes, your sister did", Jill answered, her eyes still filled with deep concern and worry.  
  
Chris opened his eyes wider and looked over and his red faced sister. He walked in to the room and shut the door. As he began to sit down on the bed, Claire threw her arms over his shoulders and locked him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Shouldn't let dreams get to ya. Not healthy and not helping", Chris mumbled and stifled a yawn.  
  
Claire nodded to his remark and let go of him, "I-I'm sorry. Wasn't trying to worry everybody."  
  
"S'alright", Chris slurred on, "ya's want me to sleep in here with you two 'til the night's over?"  
  
"If it helps", Jill answered quickly, blushing slightly.  
  
Claire nodded again in agreement.  
  
"Ok, no arguments. Sleep now", Chris said falling over in the middle of the bed, Claire snuggled up on Chris's chest and Jill placed her head on his opposite side. The three of them falling back it to a more secure sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glare of the sun shone through the window and began to dry out the puddles of water in the gutters and roads the next morning. Everything seemed to sing a much "happier" tone now that the small storm had passed overhead. All and all it was a good day to start off with, or so some people thought.  
  
"Wake up!!!!!!"  
  
Chris's eyes snapped open and felt something shift on his chest. He looked up slowly already knowing what he was about to see, and to non of his surprise there stood Claire with a wide grin pasted on her face, her feature were soft and delicate but her eyes cried out a wild humors story.  
  
"I got up a bit earlier than expected I guess but.I'm glad I did, 'cause this position you and Jill are in is priceless.actually I think I can sell this picture for about a good hundred bucks to someone who wants to blackmail the two of you", Claire laughed as she held up her fingers to form a box that she moved back and forth as if adjusting a camera.  
  
This comment was what surprised Chris. He let his gaze fall down to Jill who was sleeping on his chest with an arm and a leg around him. The covers were pulled up to Jill's chin and locked in the warmth that Chris was receiving from her body.  
  
Throwing off the covers, Chris toppled out of bed after realizing he was getting just a tad bit too hot and comfortable with the beautiful Jill Valentine.  
  
"Heh, I should have let you two sleep longer", Claire said, already feeling the tension build up.  
  
Just in time; Jill's eyes flickered open revealing their deep blue. She sat up and stared about the room before speaking, "huh?"  
  
"Wow, that was THE most intelligent thing I have ever heard in my small life, you have made such an impact Ms. Valentine", Claire said sarcastically and tugged at Chris's arm, "You two have to get dressed now! We wanna go!"  
  
"Who? We? What?" Jill stared around in confusion, "and what the hell was that shaking?"  
  
"Leon and me! Don't ask what and Chris was the one causing the shaking", Claire said in a hurry, "now can you please get out of your dream-state, which is probably about Chris again, and get your lazy rear into gear!"  
  
"Jill's dreaming about me, again?" Chris said in awe.  
  
"I'm up!" Jill said as she hopped out of the bed and began grabbing garments and pushing Chris out the door while explaining he too should get dressed before again turning to Claire, "THANKS! Claire, now go out and wait with Leon for awhile."  
  
"Alright, sorry", Claire sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill was dressed and ready for whatever Claire had rushed out of bed to do. She took the steps two at a time and found Claire already standing by the door whispering to Leon.  
  
"Aw, so you and Chris slept together?" Leon smiled at Jill as she walked towards them.  
  
"Huh, NO! Claire!" Jill squinted at Claire and frowned.  
  
Chris came stomping down the stairs and nodded to Leon, "so what are we doing?"  
  
"To see Denny of course", Leon replied quickly.  
  
Jill's eyes widened and she whipped around to stare at Leon with pleading eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was actually see Denny. It wasn't like she had anything against perverts but he was just weird as hell, not to mention sexist and a slob.  
  
"Ah! I see everyone's awaken!" Rick chirped out cheerfully from behind the four.  
  
"Oh hey Rick! Didn't see ya there", Leon greeted.  
  
Rick's children all pushed passed them and raced out to the cars and did the usual child thing by pushing on another.  
  
"Well looks like everyone's ready than. Linda's already there, so when we arrive at Denny's you'll be able to meet her finally", Rick added.  
  
"Denny's, hm. I just realized how hungry I am", Claire whispered.  
  
Jill rolled her eyes like she did at everything Claire said, it was as natural as breathing as far as she was concerned. (damn the as's.get it? As's? Asses.ok I'm done.)  
  
Everyone piled out the door and towards their car or van. Making it another four or five miles for Leon to drive and another period of time with Claire's off-the-wall-comments and sarcastic chatter. A very bad way to prepare for the visiting of Denny.  
  
Leon hopped into the van last and started up the engine. The van started smoothly and he pulled out of the parking space; now letting Rick's car out so he could lead the way, Leon watched and waited for his uncle's car to go into reverse. Once this simple task was completed Leon was driving after Rick and Claire cracking comments by the minute.  
  
"Hey why do you think we drive in a parkway, but park in a driveway? Oh deer sign! How do they get the deer to cross at their yellow sign?!" Claire yapped on.  
  
With a cringe on her face, Jill pushed her left ear against Chris's chest and covered the other one, "make it stop, for the love of God."  
  
"Claire I'll buy you a sub later on if you shut up now", Chris grumbled.  
  
Almost at once she let out a gasp and cried in joy, "Aw! You do love me! Thanks! But you might wanna buy everyone else one too while you're at it. Jill wants a foot-longer to make up for your short-"  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" Jill shouted.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell in Leon's ear", Leon groaned.  
  
"Oh sorry", Jill mumbled and continued, "And why have you been measuring your brother? That's sick!"  
  
"I haven't! It was just one of those unfortunate occasions that happen between every sibling when you're trying to use the bathroom but the other one is already in there and naked. Any glances you are about to suggest happened only out of pure shock and maybe a little embarrassment."  
  
Leon burst out laughing and looked up into his rear view mirror to see Chris's stunned face and Jill's in her hands, occasionally rubbing her temples in a slight stress or from trying not to laugh along with him, either one.  
  
"I rest my case", Claire finished.  
  
"Jesus, you didn't have to go there", Chris growled at her smiling self.  
  
"Oh I believe you're a little mixed up, but I'm flattered you think I'm Jesus" , Claire laughed.  
  
"Why did we bring her, someone tell me, please?" Chris groaned out.  
  
End of Chapter: Ok, nothing much in this chapter (still) but I'm already having wicked ideas for the next one when they're at Denny's place! (I'm seriously hungry now) And that thing about "those unfortunate occasions that happen between every sibling", for those of you who are an only child or have never lived with your sibling, it's as true as, uhm, well something that's really true. :p Shaddap! Thank you for all your positive reviews, I really don't this fic is THAT good. (^_^'' I'm just incredibly shy/modest.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before. Note: I'm writing to get rid of anger now. And to a few certain people: There's always going to be a dawg in my story, get used to it; Chris/Jill only, I'm not hooking up Jill/Leon that would make no damn sense in this story; No Leon/Claire, you want some? Go read Mayumi-H's fictions, she's in my favorites for the lazy people; Claire's annoying attitude will make sense later, so till then, hoe well...I mean oh well.  
  
The van pulled to a complete stop outside a brown house with a large porch. The houses in the area were spread out incredibly far, each home containing up to 4 acres of land to itself. Behind the particular house Leon had pulled up in front of had a short backyard due to the fact that a wood area took up much of the space. But what was there in the yard, was a very tidy green land, with a few apple trees sitting in random spots across the lawn, and a slightly large shed out on the left of the land, surrounded in white- wood fence.  
  
"Nice place, huh?" Leon said to the others in the van.  
  
"I guess", Claire replied while hopping out and stretching her sore legs.  
  
Jill cringed at the house and the thought of sitting in a room with Denny all day was sickening. Whatever he did she had to be prepared for, no trick shots this time 'round.  
  
"Hey, are you going to be alright? I can see green in your cheeks if I look very closely", Chris said and squinted at Jill when he spoke of her being a tad bit green in the face. She wasn't surprised if she looked sick. Denny wouldn't be either, so it didn't bother her much.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine", Jill nodded and walked along with Chris up to the decorated porch.  
  
Rick and his children came piling up after them and waited as Leon pressed the doorbell. The door opened slowly and there hold like a nightmare (in Jill's mind that is) Denny's twisted smile. His green eyes, his large teeth, his barely shaved face, his floppy brown hair, his high-set cheek bones, all of it swimming into focus.  
  
"Well, well. Look what turned up on my door step. Come on in everyone! It's nice having such a large group to entertain today", Denny spoke as he pulled the screen door open and stepped back for everyone to come through.  
  
As Jill entered, last, Denny winked at her and ran his hand across her back; he took a slight grip on her shoulder, directing her inward like she had no clue where she were going. Out of anger though, Jill swished her hand at his arm, and stepped back.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down there Lion Eyes, just trying to be friendly here", Denny laughed out loud causing Chris to jerk around automatically in worry of what Jill had already caused.  
  
Jill kept her lips pursed and eyes trained tautly on Denny as she brushed passed him and forward to Chris; wrapping one of her arms around his.  
  
Chris was pretty much clueless as to what was going on between Jill and Denny, but he could tell right-off-the-bat that Lion Eyes had been a popular nickname for Jill and her fierce glare that she must have given to Denny in the past, not a surprising name for someone who could look so mean in seconds with their eyes alone. But as for the tension starting from the two, Leon had explained that much. The "situation" that happened only a few months ago:  
  
Leon, Jill, and Rebecca had gone out to a bar to meet up with Denny and a few other guys. Leon promised the two girls a good time, but when they got there the three guys waiting for them had already started drinking a bit, naturally they hung all over Rebecca and Jill and made stupid jokes, talked about sex; etcetera, etcetera. Two hours into the night and Denny had asked to see Jill in the back, a couple minutes later Rebecca was the one whom had gotten worried and went out to find Jill struggling underneath Denny, he'd already began unbuttoning her shirt and speaking in a slur, telling her she was a lucky woman to have him attracted to her. Rebecca had ran back to Leon and told him what she saw. They both ran out in time to help force Denny off Jill before he could strip her down , but none the less Jill was incredibly angry and never forgave either men (Leon and Denny) for what had happened that night.  
  
Chris snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Jill tug him forward, "Come on, they're going out back."  
  
"Ah right", Chris mumbled.  
  
Chris followed behind Jill. As they walked to the door, Chris let his gaze fall on Jill. Almost sudden he felt a need to be protective of her like she was a gem that had been passed through the family for several generations. He knew if she could fight of a zombie, she could fight off dirty men, but either way he tightened his grip around her. She must have noticed too, because she glanced up at Chris with a softer expression.  
  
He nodded in return, and moved along to the back porch where there were a few chairs set up around a table, and a little outdoor couch along the wall, stairs led down to the ground. It was more clearer now to see that the house sat on a hill that flattened out in the back.  
  
"So he told me that he'd be at the gas station catching a smoke, and I told him, 'well if you plan on getting in anymore trouble Bob, I'm just not gonna help ya this time.' So of course he went out and got into a riot again'", Denny was already off to telling stories to the group when Jill and Chris walked out.  
  
Leon sat on the couch next to Claire and listened to Denny politely, while Claire on the other hand was catching Z's on his shoulder.  
  
At least Denny isn't acting like an ass, Chris thought to himself as he pulled up a chair at the wooden table, next to Jill, just in case.  
  
"Well, looks like we have a few more coming out now", Denny announced as two other women came out from the backdoor.  
  
One appeared to be a blond woman, her face powdered down slightly to cover any signs of aging and her hair tied back tightly. They soon learned that this was Rick's wife, Linda, whom they didn't have the chance to meet the night before. The other woman was Denny's wife-to-be. Her black hair lay messily at her shoulders and her hazel eyes gleamed of a certain immaturity, or maybe it was the fact that she was dressed up like a biker whore. Chris was reminded of the time Claire had thrown on a pair of faded out blue jeans, ripped at the knees, and a black leather jacket over one of his own grunge shirts he'd grown out of, except she'd torn it up so that much of her stomach showed. He had accused her of trying to "hoe" herself when she explained that she was just going to hang out with some guys at the dirt bike alley. Another friendly memory of his.  
  
"Well everyone this is my woman, Fran", Denny smiled proudly.  
  
Fran smiled back at Denny and walked over to sit in his lap, "That's right baby", she said in a sort of squeaky voice. Her and Denny shared a short, intimate kiss.  
  
Automatically, Jill turned to Chris gave him a quick humored expression, and held back on her laughter. Chris winked to her to tell her he understood. A little code signaling him and Jill had gone over before.  
  
The dull-witted conversations of couples and what Fran and Denny were going to do when they get married, nonsense like that, came into play. Causing Chris to wish he could fall asleep on Jill's shoulder, getting the idea straight from the great and almighty annoyance, Claire Redfield. It somehow pissed him off to see that she could get away with everything she did, especially falling asleep during someone's talk. Poor Chris couldn't do the same or he would be scowled at.  
  
"Pst! Chris!" Jill poked Chris in the ribs, startling him quite a bit.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Chris said glancing around and noticing everyone walking off into different directions.  
  
"Yeah, Claire fell off Leon and hit the ground like a brick. That signaled everyone to do something else, so Denny and I are going to walk around out by the trees. Are you coming or are you going to stay and chat with the everyone else inside?" Jill questioned.  
  
"Uhm, I feel a bit drowsy. I think I'll stay inside. Wait! Claire fell over?" Chris looked up in shock.  
  
"Mhmm, she just mumbled something about 'sexy Carlos' and rolled off him", Jill giggled.  
  
"Oh! Uh, there isn't anything going on between Claire and Carlos is there?" Chris said in a bit of worry.  
  
"Not that I know of", Jill shrugged, "Well, erm, Denny's waiting for me. Later!"  
  
Jill winked at Chris and jogged down the steps to where he could see Denny waiting patiently. Chris cocked his eye brow at the scene. He went over the story Leon told him, word from word, again. Just to make sure he hadn't missed anything, like Jill and Denny had already been dating, or something stupid like that. Leon had a habit for forgetting the more important detail to a story, the kinda guy to forget the punch line to a joke but reassure you that it was a good joke anyways.  
  
Either way, Chris walked into the house to sit with the others, he decided he had made a good decision, since he didn't want to look like Jill's bodyguard or anything. With this decision he also decided that he was going to at least have a good time. End of story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill and Denny walked along the yard in silence. There just wasn't much to say after what happened in their last meeting and first meeting.  
  
"So, Jill. How have you been?" Denny said, trying to at least break the tension.  
  
"Erm, good I suppose", Jill shrugged.  
  
"Ah I see", Denny nodded.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"So was that your boyfriend back there?" Denny asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The guy with the spiked hair. Looked like that girl sitting by Leon."  
  
"Oh, you mean Chris. Uh, no, he isn't. I'm not dating anyone as a matter of fact", Jill stated.  
  
"That's a surprise", Denny said, still trying to hold the conversation before it crashed and burned.  
  
"Why? I don't like tying myself down with someone, it never really means anything and unlike some people I'm not that big into sex", Jill chided.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Ok, don't get PMS-y with me Jill, just trying to have a nice little chat here without you biting off my head", Denny defended himself and rose his hands up from his sides to show peace.  
  
"Right, whatever you say", Jill rolled her eyes now, "look I'm going back, this is redundant now. We're obviously going nowhere, and are meant to go no where."  
  
Jill stared hard at Denny and waited for his reply, which wasn't very much anyways.  
  
"That was harsh", he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Something was odd about the way he kept his eyes a far distance from her, and it was starting to make Jill uncomfortable. Maybe he was actually sincere. That too bothered Jill for some reason or another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris yawned at the boring conversation that picked up from outside, one on children. Claire had seemed to like it enough to throw in a few inputs, which all and all scared Chris out of his brains.  
  
He let his gaze fall on his younger sister, whom he still believed to be acting very odd ever since she was invited on the trip. He always thought that she was kind of a sappy person but now she was just acting like she was-  
  
Chris tried to think of a mild term for Claire's behavior but none that was appealing seemed to work. He shrugged it off and decided it was the air of a new area. Claire got hypered up from that sort of thing a lot.  
  
Outside the window to his right is where his half open eyes led to next. He noticed that Jill and Denny didn't seem to be standing out there in the same spot anymore, maybe they were finally coming in up the stairs. Chris turned and looked out the back door but didn't see anyone out on the porch. He waited a moment later, but still no sign of Jill and Denny.  
  
Almost at once, Chris's protective side was kicking in and he considered going out just to "take a peek around" and see if Jill was doing alright with Denny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Denny brought Jill around to the side of the house and tried to reason with her somewhere he knew the others wouldn't see them before he could see them. He checked both directions before continuing his argument with Jill further on, so far it seemed like she was winning.  
  
"Look, you should clean up that attitude a tad bit, you just happen to be coming off like a little bitch right now", Denny frowned down at her as if she were a little girl that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and he was the disapproving father.  
  
"Well that's just fine and dandy by me", Jill said with a snide attitude.  
  
"You wouldn't even give a person a second chance would you? Hm?" Denny pressed on.  
  
"It depends on who and what they do. As for you, why should I?!"  
  
"I was drunk for starts. Second you came in looking like a cheap whore anyways", Denny growled back.  
  
Jill's mouth opened slightly as if she were about to say something, but instead she threw her hand out at Denny's face. He caught her arm in time before he was hit, probably knowing that he should have let her just take the swing at him and let it be done, but that was the thing. He wasn't done.  
  
"I didn't mean that", Denny whispered roughly as he struggled with Jill who was pushing fiercely at him to free her arm back again.  
  
His grip tightened around Jill's wrist and she could fell circulation breaking off, and she groaned in pain. She pushed her free hand against Denny's chest and automatically knew that there was going to be trouble now. So trying to end it she ran her hand from his chest to his opposite arm and forced it away from her. No good though, his grip just tightened more and more.  
  
"Let me go you cheap bastard", she whimpered in protest, "let me go or I'll scream. Then your skanky ass wife will see what your-"  
  
Jill was cut short when Denny flung her against the wall, and all the breath in her body was knocked out. Jill let in a rattled breath, then let it out before sliding down to the ground in pure pain and shock from the blow.  
  
Then she felt her body being lifted up, but through the hazy red in her eyes she could hardly see around her, and everything began to swirl around for moment until it caught into focus, and the next thing she knew she was being pressed against the wall and Denny's hands were running across her body.  
  
"Asshole", she spat. Blood mixed in the saliva now, it dripped down his face, "should have known you'd do this."  
  
"Quiet, you talk too much, and by the way. I'll make sure you don't speak a word of this to anyone", Denny chuckled as he brought his lips to hers and forced them open with his tongue.  
  
Pain wasn't what was bothering Jill, it was the fact that she'd been so stupid to even trust a guy she hardly knew. Especially one that had tried to rape her once already. Jill wasn't one to be naïve but she had trusted Leon's word too much, and was going to give him a good pop along side his thick skull if she could manage to pry off Denny anytime soon. So all she could do was continue to struggle as she felt more of Denny begin to press into her pelvis.  
  
"Ya know it excites me so much to see you fighting off something you know you want", Denny leered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell", Jill cringed at the truth ness of the statement.  
  
One of her arms broke free and she managed to smack Denny across the face with it before he cut it again and jam it back down to her side.  
  
All of a sudden a loud CLANK filled the air, the sound of a pot being rammed across something maybe. Jill opened her eyes and looked down to see Denny unconscious on the ground. Somehow she knew someone would save her again. She was just that lucky, or maybe it was because one of her friends, knowing Denny, came out to check on her anyways.  
  
Jill snapped her eyes up to see her "hero" holding a shovel in one hand, and there face full of incredible fear. Those gray eyes filled with such deep concern , shock, and utter disgust at the sight. Jill could almost hug the victor of the battle just then and there on the spot, she knew Denny wasn't going to really get anywhere without first getting caught, but Jill couldn't bring herself to think of the humiliation if Denny did get someplace with his actions---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stared at the ground, as if somehow fascinated by it, hoping the moment could pass a little more quicker.  
  
"Are you alright Jill?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I think, yeah. I am", Jill nodded shakily.  
  
They both gave each other a half glance, and let there worried stares fall onto Denny's unconscious body. He looked pretty dead, but part of Jill would have almost cheered. She bowed her head deeper in shame. Just not a very nice thought for the moment.  
  
"I really have to thank you", Jill spoke up.  
  
"Uh, well I guess I couldn't say it was nothing or something like that", Claire replied in return, "I just, got bored in the house and came out here. Didn't see you and Denny out there so I figured you were going around front, so then I came here and saw, erm, the situation at hand."  
  
Jill agreed silently to never become aggravated with Claire's nosiness ever again.  
  
"Uhm, do you think we should announce that Denny just tried to rape you again", Claire asked.  
  
"Maybe---I'm not sure how cool that'll go everyone. And it might even hit Leon in the wrong spot, I mean he was the one that convinced me that Denny was ok when he wasn't drunk", Jill sighed.  
  
"True, but we're going to have to tell them something Jill."  
  
"Just help me drag his bum ass up the steps for now", Jill said while grabbing Denny's legs.  
  
Claire grabbed his arms and the women heaved his body up at the same time. They dragged him up the steps and onto the porch, where they dropped him heavily to the floor. Jill opened the backdoor slightly and overheard the conversation. She eavesdropped.  
  
"Tell them the truth Jill, it's what they would want", Claire pleaded.  
  
"Alright", Jill said as she pushed the door open all the way and came in to hear the whole chat.  
  
Fran was squeaking on and on about how happy she was to finally be able to marry Denny after dating him for two solid years. Jill thought about how Denny had attacked her only a few months ago, than remembered the situation just outside, merely seconds ago. And she listened to Fran's excited voice go on about her romantic moments with Denny, her times of recovering from family lose with Denny, and anything else that came out of Fran's mouth. She then realized that what she was about to do---it couldn't go on. She wasn't about to break up someone's marriage, even though she knew she shouldn't give Denny's worthless ass a second's worth of her time like that, she just couldn't be the one to bring rain on Fran's wedding day. Jill had to get out, she all of a sudden felt a wave sickness come across her as all this went through her mind. She quickly pushed back out the door, and stumbled along down the stairs out into the grass of land. She saw Claire's eyes follow along her as she crashed to her knees on the ground.  
  
"Jill?"  
  
She jerked forward and crawled quickly under the stairs and unable to hold the bile back longer she hurled until she couldn't take it any longer. Claire must have heard her get sick, because the next thing she knew the younger girl was pulling her out from under the stairs and lying her out on the grass.  
  
"I can't tell them the truth", Jill groaned.  
  
Claire's eyes fell slightly, "I understand that it's hard, but-"  
  
"No you don't understand Claire. You weren't in there hearing that Fran woman go on and on about how happy she was to be with Denny and how glad she was that he had proposed to her at all. Ugh, Claire, I just can't bring someone that happy, down", Jill rubbed her temples, already knowing she was going to have an aching migraine.  
  
"Well, we could always tell them something else happened", Claire said softly.  
  
Jill pulled herself up, with the help of Claire, and both of them climbed back up the stairs slowly. When they reached the top they saw Denny sitting up rubbing the back of his skull and groaning in pain.  
  
"Denny---", Claire whispered as if she were even surprised that the worm was up so fast.  
  
"Damn, what happened?" He moaned.  
  
"You were going at Jill like a hound, that's what. I brought a shovel to your head to cool you down, ya crazy fool. Do you know how upset Fran would be if she heard about this", Claire snapped at him.  
  
"No, no! You wouldn't do that! She's, too happy about the marriage, you can't possibly think about breaking her heart like that!" Denny said in a horse voice.  
  
The backdoor opened at once and Leon was now standing in the doorway staring at each of the three on the porch.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, sensing some kind of trouble.  
  
"Denny got hit in the head, he wasn't watching what he was doing and banged his head against one of the trees out there", Jill answered quickly.  
  
Denny stared at her in disbelief. She'd lied for him, just to keep his sorry ass out of trouble with Fran and his relatives, and after what he did.  
  
"Aw! Denny are you ok?!" Fran said in worry.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it", Denny said trying to shrug Fran off his shoulders, starting to feel guilty.  
  
Jill's eyes were on the floor boarding of the porch now, as if she were just plain bored. She didn't realize Chris had crept up on her. He put his arms around her waist from behind and whispered carefully into her ear.  
  
"Are you alright Jill? I think that green in your face went to a guacamole shade of coloring now."  
  
Jill looked up at him silently, her eyes began to sting with tears, and Chris's smile faltered. She was hurt.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here", he whispered back to her.  
  
And as everyone made they're way back into the house, Fran cradling Denny extra carefully in her arms, Chris turned to Rick and tapped his shoulder. He whispered something into the man's ear and motioned his hand towards Jill. Rick shock his head "yes" in what seemed like a nano second prior to the comment. After that, Chris walked back over to Leon and said in a casual tone, "hey Leon, I'm taking the van. Jill and I are getting a hotel. When we get settled in, I'll bring the van back for you and Claire to go back to Rick's, alright?"  
  
Leon cocked an eyebrow and smiled slyly at Chris, "Going a little far there aren't you Redfield?"  
  
"Knock it off Leon, it's nothing like that, she's just a bit sick", Chris said, waving his hand at Leon's nonsense thoughts.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just don't crash into anything you big ox", Leon laughed.  
  
"Just fork over the keys already, Leo."  
  
"Pht, here", Leon shoved the keys in Chris's hands. "Leo" always got him.  
  
Chris walked back over to Jill finally and put his arms around her again. They both walked out to the front door and left for the van.  
  
Chris opened the passenger's door for Jill and helped her in carefully, sure not to 'cause her anymore sickness or pain. When he shut the door he hustled quickly to the other side of the van, and hopped into his own seat, he revved up the vehicle and pulled out of the spot.  
  
They drove along the road for awhile before turning to Jill and questioning what happened between her and Denny. She tried to convince him that she had told the story truthfully, but he knew it was a cover-up.  
  
"What really happened Jill?"  
  
"Denny and I got in an argument. He attacked me. Claire saw it. She grabbed a shovel and whacked him in the head with it. Knocked him unconscious", Jill sighed out.  
  
It was kind of a relief to explain her stupid encounter with perv boy. Chris didn't say anything else as they drove to a particular hotel.  
  
As they pulled up, Chris explained that he knew he wasn't going to last long, spending the night at someone else's home. Jill agreed with him, and they decided it was settled that they'd stay at the hotel for the rest of the time, while Leon and Claire stay at Rick's.  
  
The both walked up to the counter of the hotel. The lobby was a bit small but no worries for them. Jill stared out into space and let her thoughts travel onto the events that occurred, while Chris paid for a single room.  
  
As Jill stared out he window and noticed that it had started to rain again, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned to see Chris jangling the keys for her to take notice in. She followed along with him through a hall, clueless as to where to find the room. Seems how she was never good with hotel-anything.  
  
A shining elevator sat just on a left fork of the hallway and Chris pushed a button on the pad next to the door, that slid open to the sides for them at once.  
  
Jill was a bit hesitant to get on. She'd been on one before with her father and she'd freaked out. Quite the scene she drew up for what was supposed to be "a quick, ten second ride". Jill noticed that she was starting to feel a little sick again.  
  
"Chicken?" Chris teased.  
  
That caught her attention enough to bring her on board.  
  
"Hey can you hold that?!" Someone called from the hall, Chris stopped the door with his hand and held it open for the old woman who was now huffing and puffing from the run. The woman thanked him and stood off on the other side of the elevator.  
  
As soon as it started to go up, Jill almost fell flat on her ass, but thanks to Chris for grabbing her arm and holding her to him tightly, she hadn't made a total fool of herself in front of the old lady who let out a small laugh at the scene. Her legs were much to weak to work correctly either way, so Jill hadn't much of a choice, except to keep herself pressed to him.  
  
When the ride was over and Chris stepped out in front of Jill; into the new hallway, she realized she wanted him to hold onto her like that again. She had taken note that ever since the Spencer mansion went up into flames, she'd gotten a bit obsessed with having to be touching Chris in some form or fashion to feel any safety at all. She had admitted this to him not long after she noticed it herself, and he'd seemed cool about it by going ahead and hugging her often and this, that, and the other. Now it seemed it had become more than just a matter of feeling safe, but, maybe even wanting him. Though Jill and Chris had agreed long ago that they were attracted to each other for sure, but never wanted to get into a relationship that was just about the attraction, it was a bit of a bummer, but it was a good rule to live by, even though Jill constantly thought about Chris as her Romeo.  
  
"Hey, stop dazing out. You're worrying me", Chris said snapping Jill's attention back onto the real world.  
  
"Huh, oh. I just feel real sick", Jill groaned.  
  
"Ok, just hang in there a little while longer", Chris said patting her back and directing her towards the room.  
  
He quickly unlocked the door and let her in, with a quick look, Jill found the bathroom directly on the right as she entered, and rushed into there. Chris followed in closely and pushed Jill's hair back between her ears.  
  
"You might wanna take a warm shower too", he said softly to her.  
  
She was about to nod in reply, but she noticed the build up of saliva in her mouth and knew she was going to throw up again. Quickly enough, Jill spat out the extra mucus then leaned in and breathed deeply.  
  
"It's alright Jill, just calm down, your getting worked up", he said as soothingly as before.  
  
His voice warmed Jill's blood, and she calmed down like he said enough to finally throw up what was bothering her. Chris had grabbed up her hair in the nick of time. Coughing and sputtering, Jill tried to speak but she could only cry. She felt much better in the stomach now, but she was still shaken up.  
  
"Are you going to be ok Jill?"  
  
She nodded softly, making sure she didn't hurt herself further.  
  
Chris climbed up to his feet and grabbed a wash cloth off the shower rack and held Jill's chin up softly as he cleaned her face. He leaned over her and flushed the toilet, while Jill lay against the wall.  
  
"Come on. You'd rather sleep on the bed", Chris informed her like he were her conscious. It wasn't bothering to Jill, actually it was quite reassuring that he was picking her up now and carrying her carefully, then lying her out on the bed. He took the top covers out and placed them over her. Last of all, Chris remembered to kiss her on the forehead, and whisper to her that he was going to go and take Leon and Claire to Rick's home.  
  
A soft nod was his reply from Jill.  
  
"Rest well", Chris said before walking out the door and locking it behind him.  
  
End of Chapter: Ooooooh many comments here! I really enjoyed writing this chapter now, I guess that's 'cause something really did happen. But let me go over the afterthought with ya's (which makes me so damn original in my crazy ickle world here). 1st Don't you just love how Claire falls over and that tells everyone to do something else? LOL 2nd I told you I had to have dawgs in my stories, and if you didn't know what that was before, you sure do now. 3rd yay! Finally something that's somewhat---erm---romantic! ^_^ Fun hm? Oooooh, now what will happen next!? Will Jill eventually tell the others what happened between her and Denny? Will Chris and Jill finally boof each other like bunny rabbits? Will Claire stop being the center of attention in almost everything that happens? Will Leon get a better part in the story? Well, for the last two I think it's safe to say "no", but we'll just see what happens here. ^_~ Enjoyed!? Didn't?! Who cares?! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. Note: Ugh, I feel totally intimidated by the better author's right now. Oh and....Gowd Damnit Fine! :p Leon/Claire, but don't say I didn't warn you that I sucked at writing on that relationship.  
  
"Hey Claire, are you ok? You're amazingly quiet", Leon said from behind Claire, pulling her out of her thundering thoughts.  
  
"Huh, yeah. Fine", she nodded only half-aware of what she was saying.  
  
A chilling breeze passed over them. Claire shivered softly and realized how numb her body was beginning to feel out in the cold and dry air. She gazed out at the road in front of her, waiting for Chris to return with the cozy enough van. Another shiver, and than warmth.  
  
The warmth startled Claire a bit and she turned to look up and see that Leon had put his jack over her shoulders. A worried look was worn on his face as he held a gaze locked on her.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked again.  
  
"I-wish I could tell you everything, but it just isn't that simple right now", Claire whispered.  
  
It would be more than wrong to go and tell Leon what happened to Jill, especially after Jill herself had refused to do it.  
  
That wasn't the only thing that had begun to plague her mind and thoughts though. There was also the thought of her bit of jealousy towards Jill in fact. She couldn't help but envy how the slightly older woman already had her handful of men whom she could easily decide to date at any second. None of them would reject Jill since it was obvious that they wanted nothing more than to date her, actually that was probably false, sex was probably wanted more than the dating, but either way. Claire couldn't help but wonder if Leon was into Jill, he hadn't really showed it much, but none the less it bothered her already.  
  
Shame covered over Claire like a sticking sheet. How dare she even think of something so stupid and crude about Jill after what had happened out in the yard. That stinking Denny. Claire tightened her fists until her knuckles turned a pale color, and narrowed her eyes at the ground. That Denny-  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
The loud shrill of a horn sent Claire tumbling over to the ground in shock, "Christ!"  
  
"No, no, it's Chriiiis", her brother laughed from inside the van that was now sitting in front of her. He gave a quick wink to her as she got up and pulled up the passenger door.  
  
Leon jumped into the seats behind the other two and turned to Chris with his following words, "That was fast. Did Jill decide that she wanted Carlos to take her for the big firsty instead?"  
  
"Take her where?" Claire chirped out and squinted her eyes at him.  
  
Leon and Chris both looked at her in awe as if she had began speaking in an ancient language or something close to that.  
  
"Oh! Uh, wait. You mean she really is a virgin?!" She squeaked, causing both men to blush a bit.  
  
"No, I think that's just a lie she made up but, uh, are you ok Claire? You're acting, well, different." Leon spoke slowly.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine just. Slow I guess", Claire shrugged.  
  
"Yeah right, and smoking cures cancer", Leon chided.  
  
"Hey, don't go on about smoking again, Protestor-Leo. I'm happy being a 'fag sucker'? Was that what you called it?" Chris commented before Claire could even open her mouth in argument.  
  
More argument burst out between the men and Claire merely bowed her head down in constant thought. It was one of those rare occasions where she actually stayed focused in her little world without having to have a naked guy, preferably Leon, running around in the background of everything.  
  
"Ugh!" Claire gasped out. She had just begun to see what she had thought. It was settled, she had a crush on him. Damn luck.  
  
"What? Forget something?" Chris replied to her stricken cry.  
  
Bad move, bad move: was all that went through Claire's thoughts then before she answered in a chopped voice, "No! Uh, nothing, nothing, just drive."  
  
With a quick odd stare from Chris, the topic was dropped at once from Claire's obvious embarrassment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trees whistled a little tune as they swayed with the wind that was beginning to speed up ever so slowly. Leaves from the trees broke off one by one and floated along the ground until they hit the ground where they began to tumble about the roads.  
  
"Ah, back! And we beat Rick after all", Chris cheered.  
  
"Yeah! We rule! Wooooo!" Leon howled out with Chris, before the two laughed out.  
  
"Claire?! CLAIRE?!"  
  
"What?! Damnit can't you see I'm thinking here?!" She snapped at once.  
  
"Woo, must be that time of the month", Leon whispered to Chris, who gave him a soft chuckle in return to his comment.  
  
Claire slipped out onto the pavement silently without a second glance at the guys as she walked up to the porch, making sure that she stopped each foot with great strength on each step.  
  
"I'm going to spend the rest of the night asking her what's wrong, and you're going to spend the rest of the night trying to get into someone's pants deal?" Leon said with his now-becoming-famous-grin worn proudly across his face.  
  
"Haha, ok deal, whatever you want, but I'm not reporting anything to you", Chris taunted, "You have to get your own damn sex life and stop leaching off everyone else's, while I'm continuing to get my beloved head and fan mail."  
  
"Fan mail, from what fans?"  
  
"Various girls, slash, women."  
  
"Sherry and Rebecca doesn't count now Chris", Leon poked.  
  
"Shut the hell up and go hang out with Claire already", Chris barked.  
  
"Do I get to plaaaaay with her?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, fine", Leon mumbled in between his laughing as he walked over to the porch to sit with Claire.  
  
"Bye!" Chris waved as he stepped back into the van and pulled out of the parking spot again.  
  
Claire's eyes followed closely on the dull blue vehicle until it ducked behind a corner, and she could no longer see it through the trees and buildings.  
  
"Sheesh, you're cute when you're mad", Leon said sarcastically as he sat next to her.  
  
The blank look on Claire's face changed to a cold frown, and immediately Leon reached out and rubbed above her eyes. Claire stared at Leon blankly again for a moment before he answered the question that Claire was asking in her mind.  
  
"You're eyebrows. They're broken", Leon smiled, "had to fix 'em."  
  
Claire returned the smile, quite pleased by the cute answer.  
  
"Hey, uhm, by any chance", Claire started to speak but paused for a moment to see if Leon was paying attention.  
  
"Yeeeeeeees?"  
  
"You're not attracted to Jill, or anything, are you?"  
  
"Huh?! You mean am I in love with her?! God no! Even if I wanted to, I'd have to fight the evil dragon named Chris Redfield aka your brother, just to get her, and I don't feel like being a knight", Leon said emphasizing each word perfectly to add more humor.  
  
Be my knight then, Claire thought quickly, but shook the thought off.  
  
"Damnit Leon, I'm trying to be serious you, you, poker-head", Claire growled, a frown back on her face.  
  
"Poker-head? Geez, I'd prefer asshole over that", Leon laughed his taunting laugh at Claire's "insult".  
  
"Fine! Asshole!" Claire spat before standing up and moving to the other side of the porch.  
  
Silence over-threw them both and Leon tapped his fingers together thinking of a comeback that wouldn't piss Claire off too much, or maybe not at all. But instead he stood up and slowly approached Claire from behind. She showed no sign of knowing he was behind her so he took the opportunity to grab her from behind and twist her around.  
  
"Baah!!! Leon!"  
  
"Kiss me!" He said in a cheesy French accent before laughing again.  
  
Claire pursed her lips and licked them quickly. Without much thought in her next move, she leaned forward and gave Leon a peck kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oh, now what is this?" Leon faked a gasp, "you, you, oh my god, oh my god, you just kissed me, does that mean you want to date me? Does that mean you don't think I'm fat? Do these shoes look ok on me?"  
  
Laughing rang on and on through Claire's ears and all she could do was roll her eyes and push Leon off her with a mumbled "jackass" as she stamped down the steps of the porch and began a walk down the street to nowhere in particular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was dark when Jill opened her eyes again. Her stomach had settled, but her head ached a horrible hell. She sat up and leaned forward with her cold hands pressed against the sides of her neck as she lowered her head down to her knees and let out a groan of pain.  
  
It didn't help none that the people in the room behind her bed were banging each other like the drums of war. In anger Jill slammed her fist against the wall a few times and screamed at them to either to shut up or to stop sounding as if they were both being killed slowly by a mad man with a dull bladed axe. Which was now what Jill wished she could have at the moment, either that or a nice long saber so she could slice off the guy's-  
  
"Jill?" Chris's voice sounded from the door that had just opened up.  
  
"Chris! I didn't hear you come in", Jill blushed.  
  
"Heh, with those couple in there strangling each other, I wonder how you could have even slept any while I was gone."  
  
Jill blushed a bit harder, not wanting Chris to get any ideas of anything besides sleeping going on in here while he was gone.  
  
The pulsing bang from the wall slowed to a final bang and than silence.  
  
"Wow, that was quick. Must have been a shitty guy", Jill mumbled.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Chris sprawled out on the other bed that was still neatly tucked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Dizzy, headache, that's about it though", Jill answered.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you feel like puking some more?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Chris, please", Jill spoke wearily.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Chris looked down at his laced boots and then up to Jill. He was still somewhat worried about her, even though she seemed to be taking everything well now. Such a strong woman. Such a beautiful-  
  
"Hey, how, uh, was Claire?" Jill said breaking the tension.  
  
"Oh, she's acting so damn weird. I think something's wrong. Any clue?" Chris said in a bit of awe.  
  
"Not sure", she answered a little to quickly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He sat up on the side of the bed and glanced up at Jill before moving over to sit next to her. He slid an arm across her back and held her to his chest, still a bit careful not to make her any sicker than she was, he shut his eyes ready to fall asleep right where he was-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft moan of pleasure escaped from Jill's lips as Chris leaned against her, his weight pressing down on her slightly more every so often. She felt him stir a bit, then the extra weight vanished.  
  
"Jill?" Chris sounded a bit confused.  
  
Shit, was the first word that came to Jill's mind. Caught in the act of lusting with one's mind, damn also came to mind next.  
  
Thinking quickly, but coming up with nothing Jill gave in to her lust.  
  
"Fuck it", she grumbled to herself.  
  
As quick as she could, Jill pushed Chris to the floor and sat on top of his stomach, she leaned in carefully (her head still throbbing in pain) and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue swiped at his cheek and lips. They broke apart for a second and Jill moved back in and pushed her tongue past his lips where she was rewarded with the heat and wetness of his own tongue.  
  
"Mmm Jill", Chris moaned into her lips, beginning to feel the same lust that had over come her.  
  
Jill forced her tongue deeper into Chris's mouth, desperate for more, before the wonderful taste disappeared, along with the feel of everything. Jill felt herself drop to the floor as she watched Chris jump to his feet, obviously not liking what was taking place right there.  
  
"What-What's wrong Chris?" She asked nervously.  
  
"No, can't go there. I didn't bring you here to have sex with you", he gasped for breath.  
  
"I know you didn't! So there's no problem", Jill said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"You don't understand, you don't", he said before pushing her arms off of him, "just, sleep, now, maybe, please?"  
  
Jill nodded, beginning to feel the sting seer her heart. A wave of sickness came over her again, but she swallowed back on whatever came, hoping not to embarrass herself further in front of Chris now.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong to you", she pleaded with him.  
  
He laid back down on the bed and kicked off his boots. He gave one last sincere look to Jill before turning around and covering himself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Claire, just tell me what the hell has gotten into you!" Leon shouted at Claire, who was at least fifteen feet in front of him, walking at a quick pace to keep away from him, "Damnit Claire!"  
  
She kept her eyes forward and ignored all of Leon's plea's and cries, hoping that he might give up and leave, but instead, a force threw her off balance and Leon caught her in his hands.  
  
"Claire, for the last time. Just tell me why've you been acting so odd lately!"  
  
"I can't! You'll just joke around with it, like everything else I tell you!" Claire yelled back at him, tears formed in her eyes as she stared up into Leon's red, anger filled face. There was also the imprint of a hand on his left cheek where she had slapped him only a moment ago when he'd grabbed at her again.  
  
"Damnit Claire!" He cried out for what seemed like the sixth time now.  
  
"Fine! You want to know so bad?!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"I think I'm in love with your stupid as Leon. No, scratch that. I AM in love with your stupid ass Leon!"  
  
Shock spread out over Leon's face as it hit him like a metal baseball bat to the back of the head. That's why she'd been acting goofy around him, and when the others weren't around it had only gotten worse. She'd constantly brush against his arm and tell him incredibly stupid and annoying facts that nobody gave a damn about. Especially not him. But the answer was given by Claire herself, she was in love with him. And that also explained her concern over him and Jill, which also came off as stupid.  
  
"Ah, Claire", Leon grabbed both of her arms and tilted her chin up, "I'm not going to pick on you about that so you can stop crying and worrying."  
  
Claire's face was now completely tear-stained and red. The embarrassment was enough to kill her right there on the spot too. The awful words that Claire knew Leon was going to speak were ready to pass his lips, it played out in her mind like a bad dream too: ~~~~ "Claire, it's just a crush. You'll get over it soon trust me."  
  
"No! Leon I need you now! Please!"  
  
"Don't torment yourself with it too much or Chris'll pounce me for breaking your heart. Come on just cheer up, you'll find a better guy than, bum ol' Leon-me."  
  
"I can't! Leon!!! ~~~~ "Claire, Claire, CLAIRE! Are you ok? Please be ok!" Leon cried out into her ear.  
  
"Oh God Leon! Please don't tell me you don't want me", Claire screeched like a yelping mutt.  
  
"Ah, Claaaaiiire! You scared me", Leon sighed in relief.  
  
"Tell me! Now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want me too?" Her gray eyes shone at Leon with all the pain in the world, and he knew that heart was going to be broken over him.  
  
End of Chapter Note: AHHHH! That was, well, weird. Buuuuuuuuut, now for the annoying part! Will Leon break Claire's heart? Will Chris overcome what ever fear has having around Jill? Will Denny's wedding be a big mishap? Will you just friggin' review my story already?! :p 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mhmmmmmm.....don't own shit. Note:  
  
A sniffling and hiccoughing could be heard from behind Leon, who was now standing in front of a window of a dark room. He held his hands over his face, ashamed that he couldn't answer Claire's pleading cry. She was sitting on the bed, her eyes blood shot from the tears, making them swollen purpled around the lids. Blinking back tears was harder and harder by the long seconds.  
  
Rick had come home to see Claire and Leon yelling left and right at each other on the street. He had immediately unlocked the door and let them in the house.  
  
The two walked in still yelling about love and what not. Leon had called Claire crazy for blowing everything like that out of proportion. She then had pounded up the steps in tears. A door was slammed and Leon raced up after her. That's where they were now.  
  
"Leon.", Claire whispered while whipping at her tears.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I.I love you", she looked up at Leon's back with her longing, yet broken eyes.  
  
The words coming out of Claire's mouth were desperate. It was as if she had agreed with herself that if these last words did not convince him to say the same to her, then she would finally let go and wallow away the rest of the week.  
  
"Claire you know your brother would be sickened if we really got together", he replied in monotone.  
  
"Leon I'm a grown adult! I can make my own fucking decisions! Not him! Don't let his own insecurities with relationships hold you back on anything!"  
  
She was right. Even Leon knew she was right. He looked at her with a dulled expression. Claire couldn't hold the connection between their eyes for long. Her gaze dropped and Leon nodded silently.  
  
"I love you so damn much Claire", Leon said at last. He was now on his knees in front of Claire. His warm hands held Claire's and her face lit up slightly.  
  
"I knew you did", she smiled.  
  
"Ah! You made me go through all that even though you knew the answer?!" Leon groaned.  
  
Claire cocked an eyebrow up and looked up into Leon's face. There was his loving smile, just for her.  
  
"You joke around too much", Claire rolled her eyes.  
  
He shrugged, "Well you did make a scene in front of my relatives."  
  
"What?! That was all you!"  
  
"No way! They think I'm some kind of woman-abuser after you cried and ran up the staircase like that", Leon said in wide eye.  
  
A grin crept on Leon's face. Claire's mind buzzed. He was beautiful. His now lazy eyes, his floppy hair-style, his coy smile, his strong body, oh the list went on and on through her mind. She had fallen in love over Leon's personality, but now that she had let out those feelings her mind secretly longed for a physical relationship with him already.  
  
"Hey, hey! Stop staring young lady", Leon said in a hoarse imitation of an old woman.  
  
Claire snapped back into her senses. Leon was laughing again, that annoying laugh she couldn't stand but loved so much.  
  
"Urgh", she ignored her thoughts of jumping onto Leon and instead pushed him away, "dork!"  
  
"Oh well, so much for you loving me", Leon said sarcastically.  
  
"I do", Claire leaned towards Leon, covered her teeth with her lips and tugged at his ear with them.  
  
"Ewwwww, Claire you're giving me cooties! Sick!" Leon cringed like a five year old and poked her in the stomach.  
  
"I'll give you more than just cooties", she growled in return, as she sat in his lap and grabbed handfuls of his hair. She kissed Leon softly until he allowed her to "French" him.  
  
Leon pushed Claire to the floor and pulled himself on top of her, still embraced in the kiss.  
  
"Wait!" Claire said in a pant.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't bite your lip, did I?"  
  
"No, I just-can't do this. Not here", Claire whispered.  
  
She felt Leon kissing her neck softly. He ran his hand along her back and replied that it was alright.  
  
"Stay in here with me tonight though, ok?" Claire asked quietly.  
  
"Alright. It's the least I can do for my bitch", Leon shrugged, and let out another "manly giggle".  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight", Claire stared at Leon before slipping out of his arms and standing up again, "let me get changed into some night clothes."  
  
"Ok", Leon said, still staring at Claire.  
  
She coughed and gestured to Leon as if he were supposed to get what she was saying.  
  
"Privacy?" She said finally.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Heh, I knew that. Didn't have to say anything ya know, 'cause I was getting ready to leave", Leon said in a matter-of-fact. He stood next to Claire and stretched quickly before strutting out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris felt the familiar feeling of being unable to breathe to well as he woke at around four in the morning. He looked down quickly and saw the problem that always laid there. Jill had, very innocently, crawled into his bed and fell asleep upon him. She always did that when he was sleeping in the same, building even, as her. It wasn't as if it were something that she'd gotten in to habit of doing after Spencer Mansion, she'd fallen asleep with him once before that.  
  
He remembered now exactly how he felt then. First surprised, then flattered, then, well to be blunt, horny. All these feelings came back to him again in the same order now and he couldn't help but reach down and run his hands through Jill's short hair this time.  
  
"Chris..?" Jill woke up cross-eyed for a second, then shut them quickly, "ugh I feel like shit."  
  
A simple glance down is all Chris gave Jill. Great timing on waking up Jill, Chris thought bitterly. He didn't want her stirring up trouble with him, even if she didn't mean any harm. It aggravated Chris more when Jill would look up at him every so often with hurt eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Chris?" Jill asked at last.  
  
"Nothing", he grumbled.  
  
The bed shifted as Chris rolled over onto his left side and pushed Jill off of him with his forearm.  
  
"Then why are you acting like that?!" Jill bellowed out.  
  
"I'm not acting like anything Jill! I just want to sleep, ok? Sleep!"  
  
There was a long silence that followed after this and Jill glared at Chris's face. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were clapped over his ears to block her out.  
  
"Urrrrgh! Fine!"  
  
Jill lifted up a pillow and threw it at Chris before getting up and going back to her own bed. She pulled the covers over her head and continued to mumble under her breath about Chris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning finally rose up again and Jill woke up to see Chris smoking at the little table in the room. He was frowning in thought and hadn't noticed Jill was awake yet, let alone had he realized she was admiring his looks.  
  
"You know sometimes I wonder why I even bother over you", Jill said, startling him a bit.  
  
"You know sometimes I wonder why you hang over me like a street whore and think I enjoy it", Chris answered in return.  
  
To most of his shock, Jill had burst into tears at this comment. She rolled over and laid her face upon the pillow and wept silently as Chris stared in wide eye.  
  
"Jill I didn't mean that", he spoke worriedly.  
  
"Of course you did!" She shouted back.  
  
Instead of arguing, Chris rose from his seat at the table and sat next to Jill on her bed. Now he wrapped his arms around her; hugging her tightly. Jill responded by kissing his neck and running her hands through his hair. Again, she rolled on top of Chris's chest and pushed against him with more eagerness than before-  
  
Briiing!  
  
The phone, a woman's swords when in need of talk from her other faithful kind. But a hated instrument when ringing through a heated moment.  
  
Jill grabbed the phone while Chris rubbed his eyes and cursed the hotel for keeping phones in every room.  
  
"Yes?" Jill said in a rush.  
  
"Hello, there's a call waiting on line three for a Ms. Valentine from Denny. Will you take the call?" an accented woman asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Hello? Jill?" It was Denny's voice now.  
  
"Is everything ok? I'm kinda busy now, ya know", Jill said, trying desperately not to come of as rude. It was a tad bit hard, even though she was clenching the phone and wrapping the cord around her index finger several times in a hurried manner to keep from yelling at Denny.  
  
"Uhm, I just need to talk to you real quick", Denny stuttered.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Jill, about the wedding. I don't want you to come", he said quickly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jill..Jill? What's wrong?" Chris asked. He began to grab at the phone to see who she was speaking with but Jill pressed him back with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Look! I just don't want you doing or saying something that might make Fran say 'No' to me, alright? So can you just stay where you are on the wedding day?" Denny begged.  
  
"What the hell Denny? That's cold", Jill answered in stun.  
  
"Huh?! You're talking to Denny?! Give me that phone!" Chris grabbed Jill by both arms and pulled the phone out her grasp and pulled it swiftly to his ear.  
  
"You have some fucking nerve Denny!" He began, "How DARE you even speak to Jill after what you did yesterday?! I should go over to home right NOW and strangle you, because nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my girlfriend like that!"  
  
Jill's jaw dropped in amazement. She was a bit happy that Chris flung out any modesty he had at all and told Denny off for attacking her the way he did. His eyebrows were contracted in fury and his jaw was clenched tightly as he listened to Denny whine on the other line. Jill could barely hear what the pitiful man was screeching, but had managed to pick up 'didn't know she was your girlfriend. She lied about that then.'  
  
"Well maybe she didn't want to tell any of her personal business to a little bastard like yourself! And now I can see why!" Chris spat.  
  
The phone was slammed back onto its place on the night-stand and Chris flung his hand at the bed post. His face began to turn red in anger.  
  
Jill was about to thank him for standing up for her but ended up blurting out:  
  
"I'm your girlfriend?!"  
  
"Huh?..Oh, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Aw, how sweet", Jill winked.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. I'm just a real nice guy ya know, even after all those years of 'The Amazing Adventures of Claire and the Boy Next-Door'", Chris said with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Uh, well, I just won't ask", Jill said cocking her eyebrow. Somehow whenever she spoke with either Chris or Claire they'd always refer back to their siblings in a conversation.  
  
"Denny said you aren't going to his hick marriage", Chris frowned.  
  
"He told me not to show up!"  
  
"Then I won't go either", Chris said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'll stay with you, and maybe we could go out."  
  
Jill sighed and shrugged in agreement without even noticing that he was asking her on a date, "Want to do something today?"  
  
"Yeah", Chris laughed and quickly looked her up and down.  
  
"Ah! That's not what I meant!" Jill spoke in embarrassment.  
  
"I know", he purred in her ear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't own anything here! Most of all, I can't believe you people like this story! That's sooo not right! Y'all are enjoying it while the author's flippin' out over it and thinking everything is not the right way..but..if ya's like it then, I guess I like it. Enough to keep writing that is. O.O But other than that. This is a short chapter, and it's short for a reason. . Don't question it.  
  
The feeling of release from strain came over Chris Redfield that moment. He felt Jill's chest rising up and down softly with her breathing as he laid atop of her. Jill was sleeping now, but Chris was still awake. Thinking. Analysing certain things.  
  
What had followed after Denny's phone call was a bit of a surprise to Chris. But now he lay with no clothing on, neither the exhausted woman underneath his body. It was a lot more relaxing and less embarrassing than Chris imagined. He wasn't 'shy'. Just maybe a little bit when it came to Jill though.  
  
Jill, now she was sacred in a way. Chris never wanted to get into anything physical with her. It frightened him even. The thought of making love to her and than losing her to something awful..like Umbrella. It bothered him and ate at his mind so much that he'd taken a vow to himself never to fall in love with her, but the other day when she had tried to get close to him like that..it took everything out of him not to slap her off him in fear of actually losing and breaking that vow. But he realized soon enough that he'd already fallen in love with Jill. And before any of the horrible hell that entered there lives, he loved her. Like a man in a sappy romance novel that annoyed the hell out of him. He was that man now.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked up casually and looked up into Jill's tired eyes.  
  
"Ugh..move your head. You're going to make my left tit numb if you keep lying there like that", she grumbled.  
  
"That's very modest and lady like of you Jill", Chris answered sarcastically as he shifted to a new position.  
  
"I think I lost all modesty about an hour and a half ago. Maybe I'll find it later, like in a doctor's office or something.."  
  
"I wonder if we pissed of those people that were fucking yesterday! That'd make my day complete!" Chris laughed all of a sudden.  
  
He crawled up over Jill and pressed the side of his right face against the wall. A look of concentration spread over his face as he listened now.  
  
"Drats, my dreams have been foiled again", he snapped his fingers.  
  
Jill let out a fake gasp, "I thought your dreams were me!"  
  
"Oh, they are, Jill. They are..", Chris began to stare into space and grin for a few seconds before Jill tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, be serious for a second", Jill frowned, "I have some questions for you."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Are you mad at me, for yesterday? You know, when I jumped on you like that", Jill asked first.  
  
"No", Chris cocked his eye brow.  
  
"Are you afraid of getting in a relationship?"  
  
"What?! No!" Chris stared at Jill's stern look and answered truthfully, "Kinda."  
  
"Are you in love with me or not?" She finished.  
  
"Yes", Chris ran his hand across Jill's cheek and pulled her closer to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: *turns to Melina* Okaaaaaahaaaaaaay! :P I gotcha Claire and Leon in this chapter again. Phew, you'd think y'all people'd have enough of those two in general what with all 'em fics they're in at ff.net. :p Anyway, all four of them gather again for conferencing, but not much good comes out of it. Unless some bruises and cuts are good all of a sudden..o.o'  
  
Something was tickling Claire's ear. She brushed her hand up and pushed it away quickly, then returned to her sleeping again. The tickling feeling came back in the same spot, and she swatted at it again. It stopped for a few more moments, but was replaced by a pinch on the lobe of her ear.  
  
"Ack! What the hell is..LEON!" Claire opened her eyes at once and glared at Leon who smiled down at her.  
  
"You look cute with your hair in a mess like that", he whispered to her.  
  
"You're to confident in yourself Leon, now get away and let me sleep", Claire snapped.  
  
"Heh, I'd love to let you sleep, but we have to meet up with Chris and Jill at the local Burger Queen, I mean King", Leon grinned wider.  
  
"Huh? What time is it Leon?"  
  
"Almost 2 PM."  
  
"How could you let me sleep in that long?!" Claire yelped as she leaped out of bed and started grabbing at clothes to wear.  
  
"But a minute again you were getting at me for not letting you sleep..", Leon said in sarcastic confusion.  
  
"Damnit, don't just stand there! Help!" she screeched back.  
  
"Can I button up your shirt?" Leon's expression glowed in happiness.  
  
Claire stared in return and shook her head at him like he was a mistake. Leon's smile almost made her heart pound out of her chest thought, she hid any lustful feelings before they could get too bad and she grabbed Leon's arm.  
  
"Well if we gotta go, we gotta go!" Claire said in a rush.  
  
"Ah, ok. No grabbing is needed. My arm's sore", Leon cringed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scooooooore!" Claire giggled under his breath as she flicked rolled up bits of paper into a trash can near by.  
  
"Claire, people are looking at you. Could you stop embarrassing me?" Leon whispered to her.  
  
She was lining up another shot when she decided to obey his wishes, "Fine, fine. But only because I love you, alright?"  
  
"Alright", Leon and Claire gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
"Where's Chris at?" Claire asked in worriment.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Leooon!" Claire said in a high pitched voice and wacked him on the shoulder softly, "you didn't even ask Chris how long he's going to take.."  
  
"I know I didn't", Leon smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulder. He pulled her closer to her and kissed her again.  
  
In response Claire opened her mouth slightly enough for Leon, and pressed herself against him.  
  
"CLAIRE!"  
  
A sudden feeling of being dropped off a cliff came over Claire. She clutched her stomach quickly and turned around to see Chris and Jill staring down at her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Chris said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I..I..Uh..I..Didn't..Leon..me..no..Chris..", Claire stuttered.  
  
Chris grabbed Leon by the front of his shirt and lifted him out of his seat. He then threw the startled man into a wall nearby. The people there became silent and watched on in shock as Chris began to repeatedly slam Leon's back into the wall.  
  
"What were you doing with my sister?!" Chris growled.  
  
"Nothing! We weren't doing anything, we were just-", he was cut short again as Chris pounded his fist into Leon's stomach.  
  
Leon let out a choke for air as he was winded. He slid to the ground slowly as Chris kicked him in the shin one last time.  
  
"CHRIS!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs at last. She had seemed to loss any voice she had when Chris was destroying her boyfriend.  
  
"Claire, I expected better from you", Chris glared down at her as he strode over.  
  
"Oh! So you wanna play 'Beat Up My Siblings Lover', hm? Fine!" Claire twisted around quickly and threw a clean punch that connected with Jill's left cheek.  
  
Jill, stunned as ever, fell to the ground and clutched her cheek at once before stumbling back up to her feet. Claire flung her clenched fist at Jill again, who avoided easily this time and retaliated with a kick to Claire's side. From behind Chris pounced on his sister causing them both to collapse onto a table that broke under the sudden weight forced upon it. Almost in a split second, Claire, Chris, and Jill were scratching, kicking, punching, and biting one another..well the biting was all Claire, but as it was..  
  
"Stop this at once! I demand it!" A bald headed man shouted at the squabbling three, "Get out of here now before I call the police on you!"  
  
The fighting stopped and all of them (Leon included) shuffled out the door quickly as the man ordered.  
  
"I can't believe you Claire!" Chris yelled first, "and how dare you bring Jill into this! She had nothing to do with the fact that you're making out with Leon in there! That's sick!"  
  
"Why can't you just let me and Leon be?!" Claire cried.  
  
"Because you're too young to get into a relationship", Chris answered simply.  
  
"Too bad! I love Leon and Leon loves me! We're going to be together! We're going to sleep together! We're going to fight together! And we're going to go down together!" Claire stared daggers back at Chris with her finger raised and pointed at him, "So if you can't handle the fact that I actually got over Steve and fell in love with Leon then you have issues to solve else where."  
  
With that Claire turned on her heel, grabbed Leon by the wrist, and they both walked away without another word.  
  
"Chris..", Jill whispered.  
  
"Damnit! What the hell's wrong with her?!" Chris kicked a bench sitting next to him and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I think it's what's wrong with you, not her. You are the one that's not good with relationships. And just because you can't relate to what Claire's going through-" Jill stopped when she realized Chris was glaring at her.  
  
He walked away and went out behind the building they were just in.  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry. But it's the truth!" Jill called out as she followed behind him, "maybe-"  
  
Chris turned and pushed Jill against the wall. He pressed him self to her and kissed her neck hungrily.  
  
A vision of Denny appeared in Jill's mind. In sudden fright by the image, Jill kicked Chris in the knee and pushed him off of her.  
  
"Why is it that all you guys think it's ok to attack me now?!" She screeched.  
  
"Jill I wasn't trying to hurt you", Chris said quickly, "I didn't mean to scare you either!"  
  
"For the love of God! What is wrong with you already?!" Jill bellowed on.  
  
"Honestly Jill, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just..", Chris trailed off.  
  
"You're..afraid? Depressed? An Asshole? All of the above?", Jill gestured with her hands as she listed.  
  
Chris kicked at the ground, "I love you, but I feel guilty as hell for saying that when I won't even allow Claire to fall in love."  
  
"So, what part of that says 'scaring Jill shitless will help'?"  
  
He looked up and saw a soft smile on Jill's face. He could see that there was for sure going to be a bruise right where Claire had punched her in the face, it'd began to change colors already.  
  
"I love you", he whispered softly as he carefully ran his fingers over the bruise.  
  
End of Chapter Note: WOOOOOW! Some of my chapters lack an End of Chapter annoyance sequence thingies..that bites..Anyway, I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing and we'll ALL be one big happy family. o.o Now for the annoying questions...Will Chris come to some agreement with Leon and Claire? Will Claire really sleep with Leon in this fic? Will I put Denny in the next chapter? Will someone buy me some frikin' nacho's already? The Answers? Sorry to say but the answers are most likely: maybe, wow look at that shooting star, yepperz, and... 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: O.O Wasn't insulting you Melina. I was just..erm..playing?! ^_^' Ehh Sowwy sowwy! And Tifa, lol, don't worry! I don't think it's in character for Claire to sleep with Leon like that, and especially since Chris, her BROTHER, is against it. Ya know what I mean? ^_^ Ok, everyone else! Thank you for your encouraging reviews and in return to each and every one of ya's, I'm writing still! Not to mention that, but I already have the Epilogue complete. ^_~ I still don't really like this fic though, it just isn't Resident Evil-ish. Even with the nightmares and everything. :? Ah well, I still kinda enjoy it though.  
  
  
  
"Leon! Your face is bruised horribly! What happened?" Rick gasped as Leon and Claire arrived back at their temporary home.  
  
"Claire's brother..", he grumbled and rubbed at a cut that ran along his jaw line now.  
  
"Oh..problems I see", Rick whispered.  
  
Claire didn't stay around for the rest of the conversation, but instead walked out to the backyard with a sigh and a heavy heart. She slumped against a little brown bench that sat out in the grass. It was obvious that it had been painted over, the newer coat was peeling off already. Claire found interest enough in this and began to pick at the peelings.  
  
"Hi", a soft voice said from her left.  
  
This startled her a bit, and she jerked her head up to see the thirteen year old daughter of Rick, Katrina.  
  
"Can I sit down with you?" Katrina asked just as quietly.  
  
"Of course", Claire answered at once.  
  
Katrina sat down slowly and looked up thoughtfully at Claire before speaking again, "You're bleeding all down your arm I hope you know."  
  
"Huh?" Claire looked down at her left arm and saw that there was a trail of liquid red dripping from her bicep to nearly her wrist. The blood was thick, she had bled a lot. Claire mentally kicked herself for not checking for injuries like this one.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking...What happened earlier? Did..ya know..Leon hurt you?" Katrina asked in a monotone.  
  
"No! Leon wouldn't do that to me! It was...", Claire stopped for a moment before answering, "my brother, Chris. He saw me and Leon kissing in public and lost his cool."  
  
Claire stared down at the paint peelings again. Something about Katrina seemed, maybe too calm and mature for a child. It was odd, something about the girl made Claire think of Sherry Birkin. Maybe it was because they both were young girls that seemed to have grown up too fast.  
  
"Why would your brother hurt you for that?" Katrina continued.  
  
"I don't really know...I guess because he thinks I'm too young to be in love?" Claire said unsure.  
  
"Have you ever talked to him about it?"  
  
"No", Claire finally looked over at the girl who's gaze had been fixed on her the whole while.  
  
"You should talk to him about it, let him now how you feel", and with those final words, Katrina stood up from the bench and walked back toward the house.  
  
The moment seemed odd indeed. A child walk in, hear a problem, give the obvious suggestion, and leave as if it were just that plain and simple, yet...It was just that plain and simple. Claire sighed once more and decided that she would have her final showdown with Chris before the day ended. She wouldn't sleep knowing her and her brother were fighting over something so immature.  
  
Standing up and stretching, Claire headed back for the house too; and in a more confident state of mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chris, just let it go already!" Jill growled from underneath a pillow she had stuck over her head to block out Chris's constant jabbering and babble.  
  
"But how could Claire do that to me?! Is she growing apart from me? Am I growing apart from her?" Chris groaned.  
  
"If you would just let her have more freedom none of this would have ever happened. You have to believe me on this one Chris", Jill answered.  
  
He nodded in silence.  
  
"Maybe I should let Claire go", Chris sighed, "and she does mean a lot to me, being my only blood left but..."  
  
A knock on the door stopped Chris in mid-sentence. Jill walked over to the door and opened it slowly (just in case).  
  
"Speak of the devil", Jill said in amazement.  
  
"Hey Jill, is Chris hiding out in there?" Claire asked from the doorway.  
  
"Claire?" Chris pushed himself up and moved quickly to the door to let his sister in, "What are you doing here? How'd you find us so easily?"  
  
"Leon told me you and Jill were staying here. And I'm here because I wanted to apologize to you about earlier", Claire kicked at the ground like a nervous horse as she spoke.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon everyone. Quickly ending it, Jill pulled Claire in and shut the door behind her before speaking up.  
  
"Well Chris? Don't you think you should apologize for over reacting?" Jill asked, watching Claire carefully.  
  
"I'm sorry for over reacting like that Claire", he mumbled.  
  
"And for causing a scene at", Jill shivered at the thought of it, "Burger King?"  
  
'I hate fast food restraunts', Jill grumbled in thought.  
  
"And I'm sorry for making a scene like that", Chris answered.  
  
"And for punching her obvious boyfriend, Leon?" Jill continued.  
  
"And for punching Leon."  
  
"And for not letting her have her space?"  
  
"And for not letting you...DAMNIT JILL! Knock it off! I can do this myself", Chris snapped as Jill desperately tried to muffle her laughter at his slow realization for things.  
  
Claire smiled brightly and grabbed Chris into a bear hug, "Let me be with Leon. That's all I ask of you. K?"  
  
A sigh escaped from Chris and he frowned deeply at Claire, "o...k..."  
  
"Thank you!" she cried in joy and squeezed her brother into a blood- circulation-cut-off of a hug. He gasped for air in response to this and struggled to pull his sister off who was now crying out thank you's by the second.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Leon I can be with him now!" Claire yelled in joy now. Without further word she ran out the hotel apartment and danced off.  
  
"Ok, now she's just a little to happy about this. She wouldn't 'do' anything with Leon, would she?" Chris said in a bit of a worried tone.  
  
"Nah, even I wouldn't be that brave", Jill shook her head.  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow and pulled Jill closer to him, "trying to say I'm dangerous?"  
  
"You know it", she whispered as she kissed Chris and yanked him over to the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leon!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What's up?" Leon turned around just in time for Claire to jump at his chest and knock him down to the floor.  
  
"I can be with you! I can be with you!" She cheered in joy and covered Leon in several quick, peck kisses.  
  
"Wha'? Who said you couldn't be with me in the first place?" Leon said in a startled manner. He felt pretty winded after the leap at him by Claire.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes as she normally did, and stood up off of Leon. She casually brushed at her clothes as if there were some invisible dust on them and moved about her business. As Claire was heading up the stairs of the house she looked up to the top of the steps to see Katrina smiling down at her. Quickly, Claire climbed the steps up to the younger girl.  
  
"Hey", the girl greeted, "I take it your brother let you slide?"  
  
"Luckily he did", Claire nodded.  
  
Katrina flashed another smile before heading down the steps and out of view.  
  
Claire stuck her nose high in the air and marched off to the room she was staying in where she fell out across the bed in happy thoughts of her and Leon officially together, and Chris being content about it at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was sparkling with sunshine, pouring through the occasional fluffy cloud in the sky. Claire was walking down a street slowly, enjoying the suburban scenery. She turned the next corner happily enough until she was stopped by a rather disappointing end to her fun.  
  
"Hi Denny", she greeted politely.  
  
It had been arranged when the others were asleep. Claire knew she was jumping into a problem foolishly, but being headstrong and determined was her nature. She figured maybe it would be doing a favor for everyone to have a little "chat" with Denny before the wedding, just to make sure he had his priorities straight now.  
  
"Hello Claire", he answered back, "Now what exactly did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your marriage, and I know it isn't really any of my business. But it is my concern that you're being vicious towards other certain people", Claire narrowed her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"You had me come out, all the way here, for that?" Denny said skeptically.  
  
"Yes Denny. Jill was right, Fran is crazy about you, but if you don't really love her then you should just call it all off before you cause another big problem", Claire snapped quickly.  
  
"Oh shut your mouth. You're just another one of 'em feminist bitches, telling me who to be attracted to and who to actually fall in love with. Well for you 411 I do love Fran, but there is no denying being attracted to Jill", Denny answered back just as fiercely.  
  
"You can't go around cheating on people! It doesn't work that way anymore! Get with the times Denny, you actually have to respect your wife now", Claire yelled and threw her hand out to make impact with Denny's shoulder.  
  
"Respect! Ha! Don't even know what the word means", Denny hissed and pushed Claire in return, "and keep your hands off me little girl."  
  
Claire glared and stood erect, not letting her eye contact with Denny falter one bit. She had to hold her ground now, or Denny would trample her. It was crazy to have trusted Denny to change his mind about being immature and disrespectful.  
  
"You know on second thought", Denny whispered, "I think you'd be fun to waste some energy on."  
  
Time seemed to stop with Denny's last comment, was it a threat? Was he trying to scare her off? It was almost working except, Claire knew she had dealt with worse things. So she clenched her fists ready to block off any quick jabs or punches.  
  
"I fought off the living dead just to help my brother, and I'll kick your ass just to help Fran. Someone who obviously deserves better than you", she countered.  
  
"No, I don't waste my energy on fighting cute girls", Denny said slyly.  
  
Again, another pause, and Claire backed up slowly, and carefully. Now she wasn't sure what to expect at all. He was psycho. Or maybe beyond that. There was no time for her to analyze the perfect term for Denny though. She had to stop him.  
  
"Denny, please don't try anything crazy like before", Claire pleaded quietly.  
  
"I still haven't gotten revenge. A shovel to the head is very painful you know."  
  
"I wasn't trying to-", Claire stopped as her foot slipped off the curb of the sidewalk and into the gutter of the street. She now began to wish that she had picked a more populated street to talk to Denny on.  
  
Claire felt her hand grabbed quickly and Denny pulled her up before she could fall and hit the pavement. She landed in his arms, but quickly snapped herself away from him and out into the street. Denny was laughing from where he was standing. When he recovered from the joy he walked into the street with Claire and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ms. Redfield, you shouldn't be playing out in the street like this. It's not safe", he laughed on.  
  
"Denny! Let go!" Claire yelled.  
  
"Come on baby, I wish you ladies would stop being so modest", Denny laughed and Claire managed to tug her way to the sidewalk again.  
  
"Are you trying to get killed?!" Claire bellowed.  
  
"No, I just like scaring you. You're so cute when you get angry and struggling."  
  
Denny grabbed Claire one last time before she ran at him and flung him back behind her into a telephone pole where yet again metal got to the back of his head, but at this cost Claire has slipped into the street again.  
  
A loud screech and awful blare filled Claire's ears last before a swirling redness took over. It happened so fast, and she, as much as Denny, never saw the car taking the corner so quickly. She could feel her feet flying out from under her body as she felt something large crash into her. It felt as if a bull had came charging down at her.  
  
At last Claire dropped her head in pain and fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jill! You have to come to the hospital quickly! Don't ask! Just get here!" Leon cried on the other end of the telephone line.  
  
"What the hell...", Jill thought to herself.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked when he saw her face contract in deep worry.  
  
"I don't know, Leon just called. He wants us over at the hospital, and the odd thing is he didn't even say what had happened", Jill frowned.  
  
"Claire!" Chris jumped up to his feet and grabbed a coat, "It has to be Claire. Oh God, please let her be alive."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Note: Ok, thankies. Plz R &R without flaming. Not much to say, I'm too tired to type any longer. Tis very late and I'm only doing this to keep me up 'til Cowboy Bebop comes on. Well like I said.R & R plz! 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I've been taking some extra writing lessons at school, and I've finally gotten over my year-long lack of inspiration. So I think my writing is a lot better (judging by the poems and other RE story I wrote). To ME, I can see a better difference, and it really feels mature to me now. Thanks for your support everyone. Seriously, THANKS.  
  
  
  
Chris slid down the tidy halls of the hospital, occasionally knocking over a cart or shelf as he hurried to be with his little sister Claire. No time to be careful, he had to be with her. The doctor had only told him that she was hit by a car, and nothing more. Though it was enough for him to be going a bit, crazy shall we say?  
  
Than the room Claire was in appeared before Chris. He held in his gasps for air, and tried to bring himself together, but the second he saw that the door number was Claire's. He could feel himself breaking down even worse than before. Although he was afraid, Chris opened the door quietly and stepped into the room slowly.  
  
The room had quite the typical hospital look to it, with a counter and sink built into it on one side, and a desk with a computer and modem on top of it. In the center of the room was Claire on a bed. Aqua green blanket tucked in below her arms.  
  
"Hey", she whispered and smiled weakly.  
  
Amazingly, she didn't look too bad at all. Just a bit pale and bruised. The worse was a cut running from her right eye brow to the center of her forehead.  
  
"Anything broken?" Chris asked stupidly, not quite sure what to say to her.  
  
"Nah, I lucked out. But I did sprain my wrist, and my back is sore as hell", Claire smiled brighter and showed off her carefully wrapped wrist, "and I do believe I had to have something stitched up on that same arm. Oh yeah! Check out that cut on my head? Doesn't it add to my bad ass look, or what?!"  
  
"Calm down Claire or the doctor will come back here and kick me out for getting you all worked up", said Chris quickly. He didn't find the cut on her head or the wrapped up wrist very cool looking on Claire, although it would have seemed so if she'd have gotten it just playing football maybe.  
  
"So, how'd it really happen Claire? I know you didn't just walk out there in front of that car", Chris spoke calmly now. The last thing he wanted was to upset Claire too much, he wasn't sure if Claire was emotionally hurt by what happened, but it wasn't worth the risk of getting her angry.  
  
"I called Denny earlier-", she started, but the second she said Denny, Chris's face turned purple and he began to clench and unclench his fists, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't want to cause more problems! Please believe!"  
  
"Ok! Claire, just...continue before I jump to conclusions", Chris answered airily now.  
  
"Denny agreed to meet up with me, and well. We started arguing and the next thing I know, we're fighting in the road, and I flung him back behind me. Then this car kinda popped out of nowhere...", Claire trailed off from there.  
  
"Yeah, the guys in that car were down stairs asking about you earlier. That's how I found out what happened really. Erm, although I think I pissed off that big doctor, he was kind of an asshole so I had to practically beat him down to a pulp to find out where you were being kept", Chris scratched his head in thought as he spoke.  
  
Claire chuckled at her brother's gorilla-thinking expression, as she always called it.  
  
"Who told you I was being kept hostage here?" Claire asked a little more lazily. All of a sudden she was beginning to feel drowsy.  
  
'Must be the drugs kicking in again...crap', Claire thought in a dizzy haze.  
  
"Leon did", Chris answered quickly, "are you alright? You're starting to go cross eyed."  
  
"Eh, yaaaa, I'm fine. I think I just need ta sleep", she slurred slightly.  
  
"Alright. I'll be down in the lobby, erm, getting myself out of trouble with the hospital, ok?" Chris said as he leaned forward and kissed Claire's cheek softly.  
  
"Sure thing", she whispered before closing her eyes and almost admittedly falling asleep.  
  
Chris slipped out of the room just as quietly as he had entered, keeping sure not to disturb Claire. Then as he began to turn on heel to walk back down to the lobby of the hospital, a large doctor in a white coat strode briskly toward him.  
  
"Ah shit", Chris mumbled under his breath. It was the same doctor he had to "practically beat down to a pulp" earlier.  
  
"Excuse me sir! You aren't supposed to be in there! The girl's been given medication and she's not quite reacting well at the moment. So if you could please...", the doctor stopped after a moment as it occurred to him that Chris wasn't paying attention too much.  
  
"Please follow me down to the waiting area", the doctor said loud enough to catch Chris's awareness.  
  
Chris did as the doctor commanded and followed along, dragging his feet a bit along the way. His mind buzzed with thoughts of what Claire had told him what happened, and although it didn't look as if he'd given any thought to what the large man said to him, he realized at once that if Claire was on medication and wasn't reacting well, maybe she had forgotten to add something into that story. Like WHY exactly she went to see Denny in the first place. Or maybe it wasn't that big of a deal and Chris was finally going mental because of his sister's risky behavior.  
  
"Here we are", said the doctor loudly.  
  
"Thanks", Chris answered with a nod and handshake before going to find a seat.  
  
"Chris!" Jill almost screeched when he nearly walked pass her in thought, her face was tear stained and her eyes were shimmering with slight pink where it should be white, "is she...alright?"  
  
"Sprained wrist, stitches, not as bad as I thought it'd be though", Chris said in reassurance.  
  
Jill leaped into Chris's arms and began sobbing into his shirt. Chris stood shocked a bit, but hugged and whispered sweetly to her.  
  
Chris looked up from Jill after awhile and saw Leon standing over in the corner of the room, his face was as white as a sheet and he looked dreadfully sick. For a moment Leon kept eye contact with Chris and nodded before staring off at some other bit of nothingness. Evidently, Claire had worried him quite a bit too. Chris suddenly felt guilty for knocking Leon silly in the Burger King. It was stupid to have thought of the guy as a sleazy asshole when he saw him kissing Claire.  
  
"Mr. Redfield?" A woman's voice asked from behind Chris.  
  
"Yes?" Chris let Jill go and turned to listen.  
  
It was another doctor, her blue eyes looked tired and the hair she had apparently put up into a bun was beginning to fall out in strands. Somehow it made her look a little more attractive.  
  
"Your sister is going to have to stay here for awhile for recovery, for a few days if that's alright with you. It is possible to let her leave sooner but that could be a bit risk taking", the woman spoke softly as if Chris were a lost child.  
  
"Let her stay. It's probably for the best right now", Chris nodded.  
  
"Now, I just need your signature on a few papers and such. If you'd please follow me", the woman said.  
  
At that Chris was walking along behind another doctor to another room. She offered him a seat in front of her desk, and he politely accepted. She began to speak quickly about various things and passing him papers that he signed without reading. All he heard is that the woman's name was Eliza Johnson, and that Claire had admitted to feeling very sick when she arrived at the hospital by ambulance.  
  
"Erm, what was all that I was signing?" He asked once he realized he had no clue.  
  
"Legal terms, and proving that you know how to handle Claire if there is anymore problems", Eliza cocked a dark eye brow.  
  
"Ah yeah, I do. Is that it?" Chris asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, that is. Now, usually we don't get into personal affairs, but right now I think it's urgent we know what kind of relationship your sister and that man Denny are in."  
  
"Denny is Leon's cousin", Chris mumbled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, that snarling looking guy in the waiting room. Dark hair too. That's Claire's boyfriend Leon.  
  
"We're here because Leon's cousin Denny is getting married", Chris added, "Denny's been a bit of a problem, and I guess Claire thought she could solve all our problems. I'm not sure, she didn't explain it all to me yet."  
  
"Ah, I see. You do know that Denny is also here, correct?" said Eliza, staring curiously at Chris.  
  
"No, I had no idea. Is he here for Claire or what?"  
  
"Denny was knocked unconscious in the little fight with your sister, apparently she had shoved him pretty hard, and the back of his skull smashed against a pole", Eliza spoke in monotone, "He's in a coma now."  
  
Chris stared in a bit of shock. He couldn't quite find the words to reply. He wasn't all that entirely upset, but on the other hand, he was a bit shocked that Claire could knock a man unconscious twice in the same week like that.  
  
"He's come out of it at all?" asked Chris in awe.  
  
"Nope", Eliza shook her head, and stood up, "I'm sure you'd like to tell your friends about your sister's conditions and Denny's if you care to at all. Thanks for taking time to speak with me."  
  
Eliza showed Chris to the door, and they shook hands quickly.  
  
"Ah shit Claire, what have we got you in now?" Chris sighed once he was out of Eliza's office and heading back to the waiting room.  
  
A woman sobbed loudly from a few yards behind Chris, causing him to turn back to see what had happened.  
  
Fran!  
  
It was her alright, and Jill was with her. Helping her walk. They were headed in the opposite direction, probably going to find Denny's room. Chris decided on going back to the waiting room to catch up with Leon instead of helping out though. He sighed and continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How's Claire?"  
  
"She's doing fine."  
  
"How long does she have to stay here?"  
  
"Like I said before son, maybe a few more days to stay on the safe side. She's still a bit worn out."  
  
"Alright", a sad voice answered. It sounded like Leon, but there was only one way to find out. Claire opened her eyes to see.  
  
"Leon", she called out in a weary voice.  
  
Her head panged too much for her to stay awake any longer and she was lost again to the darkness only she could see once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey", Jill spoke softly.  
  
"Gah, what the hell. I feel like I've been hit by a train", Denny grumbled, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Three days now", Jill answered, still softly.  
  
"My wedding, tomorrow", Denny gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised Fran still wants to marry you after all we told her the other day", Jill was sitting in a chair next to Denny's bed. Her head was propped into her open hands, and she spoke very dryly.  
  
"Everything?" Denny asked cautiously, his eyes flashing fear.  
  
"Yep", Jill answered as if it was nothing, "she was pretty upset about the whole thing, but decided that if I forgave you than she would too."  
  
"Forgive me?" Denny peered up at Jill.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately I'm letting you off the hook again. Probably the only thing that saved your wedding was me. So no...don't bother thanking me for being such a nice bitch", said Jill sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks I guess...but why did you tell her you're forgiving me?"  
  
"Because I am", Jill continued when Denny didn't answer, "but I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to Claire. Though I didn't mention that part to Fran."  
  
"How is Claire? Is she hurt? Is she going to live?"  
  
"Claire's hurt and drugged out on medication, but she's surviving it", then Jill rolled her eyes, "As if being plowed down by a car could kill her."  
  
"Is Chris and Leon here?"  
  
On and on Denny questioned Jill, and she answered each question in the same drawling tone. And After awhile the subject had changed completely from Claire to sports. From sports to music. From music to past experiences. From past experiences to politics, and on to other irrelevant topics until Jill announced that it was time for her to leave.  
  
'Boy can he act innocent when he's in trouble. Heh, hope he has fun with the cops I called coming in later on', Jill thought bitter amusement as she left his room to meet up with Chris. He was probably still with Claire, who had been feeling much better only yesterday.  
  
"Hey Jill", Leon caught Jill by her arm and showed off a wide grin, "they're letting Claire out of the hospital! You have to come and wait at the front desk with me for her."  
  
Leon in all his thrill dragged Jill back to the front desk, and made her wait nearly half an hour before Claire came out hugging onto her brother's shoulder for support, a wide grin similar to Leon's worn on her face as she staggered toward them.  
  
"Man! I've never had that many shots at a hospital before! I thought they'd put so much medicine in me that my blood had changed colors!" Claire quipped excitedly, trying to hide any bit of fear she had earlier.  
  
"That's not cool", said Chris who was now frowning at his sister, "Doctor's orders were for you to take it easy and rest a lot. You're not doing a good job of taking it easy Claire."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll handle her from here", Leon said while practically yanking Claire into his own arms. He gave her a quick hug and kiss, then helped her walk along outside to find the van.  
  
After Chris and Jill went together to get the van, they pilled Claire and Leon in with them, and head out for the highway that would lead them to Rick's.  
  
"Heh, imagine. Going back to Rick's. I thought I'd never see that house again", Claire laughed aloud.  
  
Claire went on happily about her experiences in the hospital as if they weren't incredibly painful, but more along the lines of fun until Chris was too bored to keep up with her now exaggerated story of life and death.  
  
"How's Denny?" Chris asked Jill.  
  
"Good I guess. Oh, get this, his wedding's being rescheduled to next month. Fran's sticking with him. She's also decided a month would be enough time for him to 'get back to better health'", Jill mimicked, then thoughtfully added, "He asked me to come too."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"Nope! Weddings just aren't my thing. I think I'll go back home tomorrow actually. No point in staying now", she shrugged.  
  
"Rescheduled? What was rescheduled?" Claire asked loudly.  
  
"Denny's wedding you dope. Pay attention", Leon laughed and poked Claire's shoulder.  
  
"Ah! Don't poke Claire! Ugggghhh, the pain!" Claire groaned in a horribly fake acting voice.  
  
"So are you two going back home with Jill or what?" Chris asked or more like shouted, trying to get heard over Claire's aggravatingly annoying death scene in the back seat.  
  
"Hey I came to see a damn wedding, and I'm going to see it whether I have to wait another year!" Claire barked all of a sudden.  
  
"Hear, hear!" Leon replied in agreement.  
  
"We're staying", Claire smiled finally.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter: WOOOOOOO! It's almost done. *wipes away a tear* Well, R&R plz. And keep in mind...it's a little late for you to ask me to change something or point out a mistake I made so, eh. Sowwy. ^_^' But don't worry, I promise at least another chapter, maybe two if I feel like being nice. 


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Yepperz, this chapters short but it's one of those "moving on to a new plot/foreshadowing" chapters.  
  
Claire sat next to Leon on the front porch, occasionally scratching at a strip of gauze wrapped around her waist. There was a slight gash underneath the itching cloth. It would heal though.  
  
"Hey Claire?" Leon spoke at last.  
  
"What is it?" Claire looked up from her wound and took in the view of Leon's tired expression. He looked like he had been up for weeks and not once tried to sleep; this caused dark splotched lines to form under his eyes. And although Claire had asked him a million times if he needed sleep, he would just tell her that he was fine and rather stay up with her.  
  
"How many kids do you want to have in the future?" asked Leon.  
  
"What...? What kind of question is that? Why do you want to know?" Claire held back on a smirk that was trying to release itself onto her lips. The question was very random and appeared quite odd to her.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know out of curiosity. That's all", Leon answered, and began to idly kick the back of his heel at the side of the porch's wooden steps.  
  
"Ok then. I suppose...I want to have four kids at the least", Claire smiled, "eight at the most."  
  
Leon chuckled softly at her response and asked, "why that many? Think of all the mouths to feed."  
  
"I could manage! I really could! And anyways, I actually like kids. They're not that bad", Claire answered and stared away from Leon's intent gaze. He looked ready to kiss her at any moment, but he made no attempts to do so much as move closer to her.  
  
"Would it help if I said that that many kids would ruin your figure?"  
  
"I don't have to have babies myself. I could just adopt them", Claire snapped, and pushed away from Leon angrily, "I'm not built for you, and I don't really think I want to know what is going through your twisted mind right now."  
  
"What?!" Leon cried out, and waved his arms in front of him, "I wasn't coming on to you if that's what you think! I wonder sometimes if that's really you pissed at me or all that medication the doctors have you on!"  
  
Silence dawned on them after Leon's statement, and Claire merely nodded and said softly, "You're right. That wasn't me speaking."  
  
Claire sat down next to Leon again, and after awhile laid her head down on his shoulder. Leon heaved a sigh before wrapping a single arm carefully around her.  
  
"How many kids do you want, Leon?" Claire asked now.  
  
"As many as you can have for me", Leon whispered and kissed her cheek.  
  
She blushed slightly at his answer, but joyfully returned his kiss and laughed, "good! Now all we need now is a house to move into."  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey, for the time being, I was wondering...", Leon started but trailed off when Claire eyed him suspiciously. He continued anyways, "if we could move in together."  
  
The reaction was quite the obvious one. Leon knew Claire would be thrilled to stay with him instead of sharing an apartment with her "grouchy" brother all the time. So as he saw it playing out in his mind earlier, Claire leaped into his arms and laughed happily and accepted the offer.  
  
"Do I have to pay rent though?" she asked suddenly letting him go.  
  
Leon sighed and imitated Claire's way of rolling her eyes then answered mockingly, "Sheesh, CLAIRE, why don't you be a little helpful."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes without thinking. She realized that she'd pretty much made an ass of herself once Leon started howling in laughter and crying out that he knew her too well, but he hugged her tightly in apology; although he had still been laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris was tapping on the steering wheel of a dark blue Ford he and Jill had rented. They had already decided to go back home a bit early.  
  
For some reason Jill had been feeling sick a lot lately, and Chris reluctantly offered to go home with her. It was a bit saddening to have to leave so soon, but there weren't a whole lot of choices when he had Jill grumbling about her sickness 24/7.  
  
Now with that thought on mind, Chris sighed and shot a quick glance at Jill who was now sleeping in the passenger's seat. Chris smiled now, shaking his head slightly before turning his full attention back on the road.  
  
"Women...", he laughed slightly.  
  
"Men!" Jill snorted, frightening Chris now.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!" He gasped for air.  
  
"I was for awhile, but soon came to realize that it was much to quiet and boring without Claire yelling in the background", said Jill. She spoke a bit wearily, still being tired, "ya know I have this weird craving for Kix right now."  
  
Chris burst out laughing, "Are you hungry then? We're almost home, but there's Claire's favorite Taco Bell near by."  
  
The story of the Taco Bell was very simple see. Every time they drove by it and had Claire in the car (which was very frequent indeed), she would begin to quickly chant: "TACO BELL! TACO BELL! TACO BELL!" in a loud and childish manner while pointing off at the little Taco Bell sign. And the only way they kept her quiet was by always giving in and grabbing a bite to eat there. It had become an official hang out place thanks to Claire.  
  
"Chris we go there almost every night when we're here. And it's not like your sister is with us right now, so let's try something else, hm?" Jill said.  
  
In agreement, Chris drove on past the Taco Bell, and after more argument with Jill they finally agreed on a Dairy Queen. ("They've got that ice cream that kinda tastes like Kix!" Jill had whined.)  
  
'At least we're almost home', Christ thought to himself.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Note:  
  
Aran: Yaaaaay! I haven't done this in a while. Lol, ok, :p If you already figured out what's next...keep your mouth shut, done wanna spoil it for the lame brains. Just playing. Anyways, please REVIEW. And no, this isn't the last chapter. ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Slowly, but surely. I'm coming out of my complete writer's block. And think my writing is actually getting better and better. Scary, huh? O.O  
  
In the Future (Sorta Epilogue Thingy)  
  
  
  
Time passed by, and Denny was now a happily married man. Claire and Leon weren't back yet, but they had decided to go off on a little vacation of their own, Chris shuttered to think what they were doing. It probably wasn't as bad as he thought, just the two sitting around watching Beavis and Butthead episodes Claire had managed to tape before the show was sadly canceled. But as it was, Chris noticed a definite "thing" going on between his younger sister and Leon Kennedy. Maybe it was Leon's floppy hair style...It was always the hair when it came to what girls liked about guys.  
  
'Maybe I should grow my hair out a little longer and let it fall all over my face too', Chris thought bitterly.  
  
Not only had it been a month gone by without much word from Claire and what exactly she was up to with Leon, but Jill had become unbearably grouchy and demanding all of a sudden. PMS couldn't last that long...could it?  
  
Chris shielded his eyes from a glare through the window blinds he was sitting next to. The light was too strong and bright, he felt like his pupils would burst from strain. Then he turned away and stood up to find a different seat in the room. This was something he had been doing over and over that morning; Out of pure boredom of course.  
  
Finally, to Chris's relief, the front door to the apartment creaked open slowly and Jill walked in. Somehow she looked more tired than she was when she had left. She hadn't been very specific on where exactly it was she was leaving to so soon, but apparently whatever Jill had found there, it caused her to be in a dark mood now.  
  
"Hey Jill. Anything bothering you?" Chris asked, trying to sound as humble as possible for her.  
  
"Yes, as a matter-of-fact. But with your narcissistic opinions on everything in my life, I'd rather not discuss it right now", she growled under her breath.  
  
Chris stared for a moment in wide eye, then merely shrugged in reply, "If that's how you're going to be...", he trailed off.  
  
"It is, thank you", Jill mumbled before heading off to her own room.  
  
"What is her problem", Chris thought aloud.  
  
Now inside Jill's room, she could be found face first on her bed, sobbing silently into a pillow. A document of papers slipped from her grasp and scattered across the tan carpeted floor, unnoticed. Jill decided to just cry herself asleep before she cause an argument with Chris, and she felt sick at the thought of just talking to him anyway.  
  
Head panging, heart aching, and eyes swelling, Jill felt horrible physically and shattered mentally at the realization of what was happening so quickly. To make more sense, the short story of what had happened is now called for.  
  
Only a week ago Jill had called in and made an appointment to see a doctor out of mere gut reaction, quite literally actually. She hadn't felt to well for a while and Jill had begun to think it was safe just to get a simple routine check up. Even though check ups weren't as routine as she wished them to be. Well, Jill had managed to get her appointment through with a few days ago. The results came back this day she lay weeping on the bed in what could be mourning. The doctors were pretty convinced that she, honorable, clean, intelligent Jill Valentine, was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill had fallen asleep after nearly an hour, and Chris was now peeking in at her. His curiosity got the best of him. And even though he knew not to disturb Jill when she was in a mad mood, he just couldn't help it. He cared for her enough to worry about her at times like this.  
  
A glint of white paper from the floor caught Chris's eye now, and silently treaded over to pick it up and a few other sheets that had been laying, tossed about it. Chris stood back up, hoping not to wake Jill, then began to read the papers.  
  
'She had a doctor's appointment? Jill never said anything about a doctor's appointment to me. Must have gotten a head cold or something', Chris thought before finding the page with the lab results on it.  
  
"PREGNANT?!" Chris howled at the top of his lungs.  
  
It was loud enough to wake the whole city, but if it hadn't awoken the city, it did wake Jill. At Chris's obnoxiously loud yelp, Jill had sprung from the bed like a cat whose tail had just been smashed under someone's heel.  
  
"Ever since when did you want to kill me by fright?!" She bellowed at Chris, but stopped once she realized what he was now gawking at.  
  
'The documents!' her mind screeched to a blaring halt, and all frantic thoughts seemed to dim into a shallow despair.  
  
"Chris", Jill whispered, not in a depressed way, but more in a worried one. Chris looked as if he were about to fall into a nervous breakdown at what he was just now learning.  
  
"Jill", he whispered back, trying to remain composed.  
  
"It's your child", it's all she could think of to say to him. Blunt? Of course. But did she have much choice?  
  
"I was hoping you'd say it was a joke and laugh at me for being so overwhelmed, but I guess you can shit in one hand and hope in the other to see which fills up first", Chris said idly. He stared off into space with a stupid expression worn across his face.  
  
"I love you?" Jill said unsure. She had no idea what he wanted her to say, and quite frankly it was beginning to piss her off. It takes two to make a baby.  
  
"I love you", Chris nodded finally, "and I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? Getting me pregnant?" Jill asked suspiciously.  
  
"It takes two to make babies, you know", Chris answered dryly.  
  
'I'll be damned', Jill thought bewilderedly.  
  
"You're right. I just wish I could have told you this on my own, and not have some paper inform you of my somewhat sudden pregnancy. You deserve that much", Jill held tightly onto Chris's shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"It's ok, really. I guess that explains your moodiness earlier. But I think maybe you should rest, being in your condition", Chris muttered sheepishly still.  
  
Chris stood shakily and began to stumble out of the room before Jill stopped him.  
  
"Hey you know you can't get me pregnant now that I already am. I think it's safe to say you can stay with me in here", Jill said hopefully.  
  
"Ah, right", Chris smiled a bit before staggering around and lying himself next to Jill in her bed, "but don't say you aren't fully warned. I may bite in my sleep."  
  
Jill snorted in laughter and pressed her face against Chris's chest before closing her eyes to sleep.  
  
'At least he isn't an asshole about it', Jill thought, a little relieved at how simple that played through, 'less thinking, more sleeping.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gaaaah! Claire no! Bad idea!"  
  
"Trust me! This goes here!"  
  
"Nooooooooo!"  
  
A stack of uno stack tiles collapsed completely to the mahogany, red wood table as Claire pulled a specific one out of place in the tower to relocate it. Unfortunately, Claire hadn't really gotten the hang of it yet, and most of her attempts were, well to be blunt, shitty.  
  
"How can we have an interesting game when we can't even get through five turns without you messing up?" Leon gripped.  
  
"Oh well! This game was made for fruit-cakes with loads of logic and patience that I'll never possess, Yoda!" Claire snapped back sarcastically.  
  
Leon laughed at the comment, and pulled Claire into a hug, "It's ok. Maybe we should, erm, watch a movie instead?"  
  
"Sure! Let's watch Bambi!" Claire laughed.  
  
"How about we not and say we did anyways?" Leon sneered playfully, "Actually I was thinking of something a bit...scarier! Like..."  
  
"Silence of the Lambs? Not a complete horror flick, but it has its moments", Claire answered for him.  
  
"Now that's something I can agree on", Leon smiled happily. He stood up and left the table to search for the box of video tapes he had smuggled along with them, then returned within a minute, tape in hand.  
  
"Last one to the couch is a...", Leon started but never finished once Claire had dashed off for the couch and made a flying leap, only to land gracefully on the cushions to his astonishment, "Damn Claire. I already declared the Olympics banned from this area."  
  
"Not even just jumping on the couch? Man that law really, really blows", Claire groaned.  
  
"Well you did agree to it earlier", Leon mumbled as he popped the flick into the VCR and flopped down next to Claire.  
  
"Ya know. If it gets to scary, you can always hold onto me. I won't mind", Leon winked casually.  
  
"Tcht! Here I'll give you the honors by just clinging to you now", Claire imitated Leon's sneer.  
  
By the time Clarice (in the movie) had finally met Hannibal Lecter, Claire had settled down and stopped making oddball comments at awkward moments. And even a bit later on she had fallen asleep in Leon's arms, as the movie just wasn't appealing to her this night, all her thoughts were locked on her beloved Leon. Which didn't bother him either, because now he had an excuse to fall asleep on the couch with her under him.  
  
All and all, it was safe to say that it was a happy ending in this story for these two.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Story Note:  
  
Aran: I'm just playing! XD Haha! I bet I really got some of you's to go "NOOOOOOOOO!" Well, technically it is the end of THIS story. I am going to make a new story..a sequel...just because I can. . And because what will follow is a completely different storyline compared to this one right now. So we're just gonna kinda consider this an epilogue, even though it didn't really seem like one...well to me it didn't. But anyways, R&R, let me know what you think. 


End file.
